Changes
by dustytiger
Summary: bobby and kim are together, and they're gonna stay that way, last chapter now up so pls r
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Changes AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy r, kim/bobby ust  
SUMMARY: after kim and jimmy have an encounter upsairs bobby decides that he has to show kim that someone else cares for her a lot more  
AUTHORS NOTES: the thing i like about fanfic, you can always plunk yourself in any timeline and make people who are gone come back. dedicated to anyone who wants a break from bosco/faith fun!  
TIMELINE: Bobby's not dead ('ya think!? laugh), thus sometime before "requium for a bantum weight" no real spoilers thus far

You never quite know when you begin your work day how different it will be by the end of the day; and in Kim's line of work there was even more to worry about. She took everything one day at a time, wanting only to get thru the day and see her son again. She always felt good when she started the day on the right foot, and of late she had been. She had not woken up in her ex husband's arms in months. She really started to think that she had finally learned her lessons. She wanted him so much to be only in her life as her son's father, but somehow she found that next to impossible.

Especially since he did work at the same place as she did. The last little while she would show up earlier then she normally would just to avoid him before work. On a very good day they wouldn't even end up at the same calls. It was working very well for her, as long as she didn't see him there was no temptation. The dimples and those amazing eyes could not suck her in once again.

She would not feel that something had changed only for the same end result. She went up the stairs to get changed after making a fresh pot of coffee which would, with any luck, be ready by the time she descended the stairs again. She was running a little later then usual as Joey had misplaced his homework, but she was still the only person that worked her shift there, so she hoped it was one of those mornings where the fates conspired to make them all late.

She got to her locker, hoping that her partner may be there. She wanted so much to talk to him, to tell him the progress she had made in the Jimmy department, but that would come soon enough. She removed her shirt revealing a white tank top. She liked to wear tank tops under her uniform just because if it got too warm she could remove some of the layers without worries of consequence, even if it was only at break times. She took off her pants to reveal a pair of black panties, she loved to wear nice things that no one would see. Just to make her feel more like a woman.

"Sexy!" she heard his familiar voice say from behind her, followed by a whistle.

She reached for her uniform shirt, not thinking that Jimmy had any business with her, and had just gone up to get changed himself. She had thought wrong, and was very surprised to feel his strong arms wrap around her waist. She couldn't help but purr with delight at the sensation of the man she once loved touching her like that. He took her arm, and guided it to the locker's hook, where she replaced her shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her breath more lusty then she would have liked.

"It's been much too long Kimmy," he whispered, his lips against her ear. She couldn't help but shudder with delight. It had been so long since he, or any man, had touched her like that. His lips soon made their way down to her neck, where he lightly bit her. She couldn't help but moan his touch felt so good. She knew that it was wrong but it felt so right.

"You should try and be a little more quiet when we're up here. Just cause we're pretty much alone now doesn't mean that can't change in a split second," he reminded her.

"Jimmy, we need to stop. Now," she pleaded, trying to be rationalize. Trying very hard to be assertive.

"It's not like we've never done it up here before. I still say that just over there is where Joey was conceived," he reminded her. In the process he had moved her within his arms so that they were now facing one another. He brushed her hair away from her face, very gently, making her close her eyes.

"Oh, Jimmy," she whispered, unable to say anything more. He had gotten her under his spell once again.

He placed an open mouthed kiss on her lips. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth almost immediately. Their tongues were soon in battle. Although her body was wild with excitement her head screamed for her to stop him before it went to far. Before she really could not turn back. It was too late, and she knew it, as soon as his hand found her breast. She could hardly stifle the sounds her sex starved body wanted to let out.

"Kimmy, I can tell you've missed me. It's been much too long. Please don't push me away. I need you so much. I love you." He slipped his hand beneath her shirt, and kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth. She wanted so much to be able to pull away, but it felt so good. What if his words were the truth this time? She again decided to listen to her heart which only wanted him to love her; instead of her head which was screaming that he didn't love her and was using her for his own pleasure once again. Her mouth was able to pant out the words.

"Need to stop." But the words fell upon deaf ears because he instead slipped his hand southward, to her panties.

His fingers brushed her where he knew she loved to be touched. Where she knew her body had wanted to be touched so badly. Her eyes had flown up and were wide with desire as he began to caress her wetness.

"So wet Kimmy, can't you see your body loves what I do to it?" he asked her, slipping his finger inside.

"Oh! Jimmy!" she exclaimed just below a scream.

"See, Kimmy, don't fight it. I know you like. I know what you need."

She started at him with her half lidded eyes. She could not say no to this man once he looked at her with that look. That look that made her believe that somewhere he did really care, and that this time would be different. She thrust her middle forward toward his hand. Silently begging for sweet release. He teased her with his fingers a little longer, making her crazy. She was half whimpering, half moaning at the gentle torturous thrusts of his fingers.

"Jimmy, please," she begged, despite her brain wanting to scream no, knowing that if she would just say no he would stop.

"Patience, Love," he told her, his other hand now began to caress her breast just where she liked it most.

She bit her lip in an attempt to not scream but she knew that she was making far too much noise. Her body was filled with to much ecstasy to really care about who might be downstairs, listening, knowing exactly what was going on. His hand stopped their gentle torture and she felt them on her hip, at the band of the pretty black panties she was wearing. She moaned with delight knowing it would not be long until she would have her legs wrapped around him, and he would be where she liked him, inside her.

Then they heard something crash from downstairs, making the train of thoughts and wants slow just enough to remind them that they should be listening to the noises below.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you man!"they heard Bobby warn.

They pulled away from each other quickly, and she replaced her panties to the way they should be. Jimmy was still holding her close enough that they could continue if they could. They breathlessly awaited the response.

"I need to get changed," they heard Carlos snap, not what they had wanted to hear. "I don't care that they think this is a good place to fuck, we all need to go up there too. So I'm going up and no one is going to stop me!"

He had made the statement purposely long winded to give them enough time cause he certainly did not need to see his co-workers naked. In fact he knew Kim probably had a great body, but he really liked to see as few naked men as possible. By the time he got upstairs Kim was pulling her pants to her waist, and Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. Carlos could hear the water running in the showers distantly and assumed that Jimmy was in there taking one very cold shower. He silently went to his own locker on the other side of the room. Bobby had come up the stairs moments after, and he too made his way to his own locker, right next to Kim's. As soon as she saw her partner, and the look he had given her. She leaned against the locker, and punched it lightly; knowing that she had been defeated. She had fallen into the trap once again. She sighed but it sounded more painful, almost like the beginning of a cry. No tears escaped her eyes however, she was strong and would not cry in front of anyone else who may come up.

Bobby who never approved of her charades with Jimmy, still flashed her a sympathetic smile. He knew she had been trying this time, it was just something that she could not seem to stop herself from doing. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and assure her that she didn't need him. That there was another man in the world that loved her as she should be loved; if only she would look past the end of her nose. If only she could see him as something more then a partner, and the best friend she had ever had.

Jimmy returned as she buttoned the last button of her shirt. He flashed her the killer smile that had gotten her into all the trouble in the first place. She knew she had to resist him. But he gave that puppy dog look, which begged her to follow. Her brain and her feet did not agree and she could feel herself walking toward him.

"Hey, Kim," Bobby said, snapping her out of what seemed to be a trance. "Isn't it your turn to clean up the bus?"

She was relieved for his interruption, and lie since he knew damn well that it was not her turn to clean up before the day's runs. She shrugged, and Jimmy went on his way. She also went downstairs, and in an opposite direction to start to the clean up. She got to her usual rig, and instead of picking up or organizing anything the way they liked it, she sat down on the back bumper and began to cry lightly. Moments later Bobby was there, his arm around her supportively. She hid her face with his chest. Glad to have such a good friend to support her.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" he asked.

"Because I still love him," she replied.

He sighed. "Kim, I know that you are better then that kind of love."

"I know that it's self destructive, and it always leads to the same thing. But I can't stop loving him. He's the only man that ever has loved me."

If only he could tell her how wrong she was about no one else loving her.

"I know that you don't really believe that, it's just easier for you to not find someone else. Why is he so special to you?"

"There's Joey." He shrugged.

"There will always be Joey, and many people have kids together and don't still love each other."

She sighed. "God, Bobby, look at him! How can I not resist him? I know I should be over the dimples, but I just keep seeing things in his eyes that no else can. I know that I just can't be wrong. I just know that there is something better hidden deep down inside, and one day it will all work out. Those feelings, and his look are damn near impossible to ignore."

"Women just can't seem to resist the ruggedly handsome firefighter can they? Even if he does have less personality then a rock."

She shrugged. "I don't know why I keep doing it. He's my ex husband, and while I know that I should stop there's just something that's keeping me there."

She started to cry harder. He wanted so much to kiss her, and tell her that he loved her. But he knew that he could never have her heart as long as it belonged to another. But even still he would be the best friend he could be to her to prove that not all men were like Jimmy. That some actually did care about other people's feelings. He drew her as close as he could.

She was glad to have him close, and wished Jimmy could be more like Bobby sometimes. He was such an amazing person. He could even be better to Joey sometimes. She tried not to let those thoughts enter her head often, she didn't deserve a guy like Bobby. It only depressed her more that he was so out of reach, even if he was currently single, and holding her. They were just friends, and she knew that he would never want a train wreck like her. She liked it when he held her like that, it was the only time she ever really felt safe. It was the only time she ever really relaxed.

He twirled her hair on his finger for a little while. Taking in every sensation of her. The way she felt so close to him. The way she smelled, she smelled faintly of apples, and something that was hers exclusively. He couldn't get enough of the smells and feeling of her, and savored every moment like that they shared, knowing the moment would pass all too soon.

"Get a room!" Jimmy yelled, followed by a roar of laughter from the fire squad.

Bobby and Kim both wondered why it was the Jimmy acted so stupid in front of those guys. Only moments ago he had said he loved her, now he was chastising her for needing a friend for comfort. Bobby simply held her until he knew for sure that the new barrage of tears were really over.

"Thank you," she whispered, trying to compose herself. "We really should get ready for the day." She was trying to ignore what had just happened, and he wasn't about to get her upset again.

"If you'll excuse me a moment." She started toward the washroom.

Before she got inside Jimmy stopped her. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand, despite it all he had her under his spell again. They both knew it. He smiled at her, and she melted a bit. Somehow he could always get her to forget how pissed off she was whenever he was in front of him, despite all the stupid things he did, and all the reason in the world.

"I called your mom and asked her to take Joey for the night," he explained.

"What? Why?" she asked perplexed, wanting so much to be mad.

"Because we have some stuff to deal with after what happened upstairs Kimmy."

"That's not what you told her I'm sure."

"No, I told her that we had some stuff to talk about concerning Joey, and we didn't want him hearing what we were saying."

"Oh, all right."

"Come on Kimmy," he took her arm. "I'm sorry about before all right, it's just, you know, the guys."

"Yeah the guys." He shrugged. "It was stupid and uncalled for, I'm really sorry. Please let me make it up to you." He made it so hard to say no. "I'll even bring you to that little Italian place for dinner you like so much. Please, Kimmy, is it a date?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kimmy, don't be like that, please. I need you so much, it's been so long. I'm going crazy without you."

She really was sucked in, and couldn't think of any good reason to tell him that she could not be with him that night. Joey was not going to be home, and she knew what was going to happen, but she knew that he would somehow make her agree. She decided that she would just agree and hope that somehow she could get out of it.

"So I'll meet you after work, stick around, I won't disappoint I promise," he said.

"All right, Jimmy, it's a date," she said, not being able to stop herself from smiling.

She knew what would happen next, but at that moment she couldn't care less she was going to at least get release, and be happy for one night even if it would cause so many more of pain.

"Hey Kim!" Bobby hollered. "We have a call let's go!"

She forgot all about the washroom, and for a moment all about Jimmy. She got into the bus, and buckled up. They tore off to their first call of the day. It was only moments later when the adrenaline wore off before they got to scene that she realized that she had agreed to go on a date with him, and she really didn't want to. She also knew that she would have to think of something good to get out of it. Despite it all she knew that she would have the best intentions, then see him, and do it all over again.

She punched the dashboard angrily, nearly hurting herself. "Fuck!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I'm stupid." She stated simply.

"No, Kim, you're not. I think sometimes that you may be under a spell though."

"I think I just agreed to go on a date with Jimmy tonight. Jesus! Why can't I just say no to him? I know how it's all going to end, and I know that you do as well."

"Is there any way you can get of it?" "Not really, I agreed to meet him after work. Even if we've had a rough day he'll still insist upon driving me home, and then I'll invite him up for coffee. Then I'm going to do something I shouldn't."

"Why don't you just blow him off?"

"I'd need a damn good excuse, since he arranged for Joey to be at my mothers tonight."

Suddenly he thought of it. "But, Kim, I thought we had plans tonight." He told her, looking right into her eyes, making her believe that they really had.

"What? We did?"

"Shit, Kim, I can't believe you forgot. I asked you months ago, You remember, don't you? After Alex and me you know stopped, whatever."

"I remember you being upset about Alex. But, Bobby what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember I had made reservations a while ago. Then you said that it's a shame to let such a nice evening go, and asked me not to cancel. So I didn't and now if you go with Jimmy I'll have to pay a fortune for nothing." He was completely lying.

"Oh my God Bobby, I'm so sorry, how could I forget! I'm the worst friend ever! I can't believe I didn't call my mother right away. I'll tell Jimmy as soon as I see him."

He couldn't believe that it had worked, but he was glad it had. He didn't like lying her to like that but he figured that it was a good reason. He knew that she'd hate herself for going along with the plans with Jimmy. Now all he had to do was plan a fancy expensive date for tonight. He would also have to make sure that she didn't find out that he had really just pulled it out of his ass that night.

They pulled up to where the call had been. They looked at each other wondering what they had in store for them. When they got inside it was a pretty simple case of someone having a bad asthma attack, and Kim ended up handling it pretty much alone. While she was busy talking to the guy to calm him, he excused himself saying he needed to use the washroom. He went into the person's bathroom, and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he heard a voice say on the other end.

"Mama, I need you to help me with something," he told her.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"Nothing, Mama. I'm trying to stop Kim from going on a date with Jimmy, and I lied and said I have reservations somewhere."

"You shouldn't lie, Bobby, but your heart is in the right place."

"So will you help me?"

"For Kim? Yes, I'll call you when I find a place, and leave you the number."

"Thank you, I owe you one."

"No, I love you."

"Love you, Mama." He hung up the phone and flushed the toilet for good measure. He went back to the room with Kim and the asthmatic. She looked a little flustered.

"Anything wrong Kim?" he asked.

"No, but you help me, he'd like to go to the hospital just in case," she replied.

"Sorry to leave you alone."

She shrugged. "When nature calls." He helped her wheel the man out of the building, and load him onto the bus.

tbc...

end notes: all right, this is written as one big story on my comp so the parts are gonna be a little odd cause they are pretty much time breaks... also there is no smuttiness for another little while in what i've got so far... i wanted this to be pure smut but it's not workign the way i wanted...


	2. 2

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy r, kim/bobby ust SUMMARY: bobby, the nice guy that he is, comes clean afer kim tells jimmy that she cannot go out with him because she had made plans with bobby, will the date go on?  
AUTHORS NOTES: a big thanx to Lil Bryce for being my first review this one is for you! sorry it's short but i did warn it was gonna be a little wonky cause chapies are time breaks! does anyone read these?? haha  
TIMELINE: bobby's not dead (who woulda thunk it?), but no real spoilers to speak of 

Later that they were driving away from their last call. It had been a false alarm, and the police were still on scene trying to explain to the caller why it's a bad idea to call in a fire when you're just afraid that your spouse is going to hurt you. Since it had been a false alarm, and the fire fighters had been called Kim was able to talk to Jimmy.

She somehow managed to not let him talk her out of going with Bobby that night and was very proud of herself. Even if the biggest part of the reason for going was because she was guilty for having forgotten her plans with Bobby in the first place. She had however told him that maybe they could try and go out some other time instead of telling him that she didn't want to go in the first place.

Bobby had gotten the call from his mother while Kim had been talking to Jimmy conveniently enough, so he was able to call the restaurant himself to plan a few surprises for her. He figured that this was the closest thing to a date he would ever get from her so he would make the best of it.

"So where are we going tonight anyway, Bobby?" Kim asked.

"It's a surprise milady," he responded with a lopsided grin.

She laughed. "You're really a great friend, you know that?"

"Thank you, but I have a confession to make."

"Well shoot."

"I actually made up the thing about us having plans tonight to get you to stay away from Jimmy."

"Oh…"

"But, in my defense I have made plans to get tonight like I promised."

She looked at him, her mouth agape with shock. "What? Why? When? How?"

"Slow down, Kim. I would have felt like an ass had I not done something after making you think that you had really forgotten plans with me, which explains the what and why. When I went to the washroom during our first call I called my mother for help, she just called back to inform me of the plans; does that explain the when and how?"

"Thank you," she smiled, even her eyes were smiling which was something he had not seen in them for a very long time. "You know we're just a couple of blocks from my place maybe I should pick up something to wear tonight."

"If you want to, I mean it's mostly just a way of getting you out of a date with Jimmy."

"I know that now, but I may as well make it look good right?"

"That means you still want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Of course, you're such a good friend." He pulled up to her building, and she hoped out. "I'll be right back."

She came back with a garment bag, and not that kind that had one clear side so you could see what was inside.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise," she replied. "Thank you so much, Bobby, really I'm not sure I could have put you through another cry fest over Jimmy so soon."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek, sending him soaring. He thought that a dream had come true. The kiss was just as friends, but he knew that somehow he could make her see that they might work as something more. He would work at it as long as it took. He would make her see that she deserved so much more, and that he could, if she wanted, give her everything. He knew that at the very least by the end of the night she would have an idea that he had feelings for her that went past being best friends.

"Come on Kim, now that this isn't a real date, why are you not letting me see what you wear. Aren't friends supposed to tell each other these things?"

"Girl friends might, but that you are not, mister Caffey. So, the item within the bag remains in the bag until I, hopefully, gracefully descend the stairs after our shift."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Hmm, no one's seen it before, I've been looking for somewhere to wear it.  
...tbc...

end notes: sorry so short this was one of those annying time break things, but i promise the next one has more substance! i've gotten quiet a bit ahead so i really hope ppl are enjoying this little step back in the timeline. if u do i'd love to hear what you have to say (other then the charcters seem off cause i really think they are) enjoy all the same hugz and kissez


	3. 3

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (tho not in this part)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy r, kim/bobby ust  
SUMMARY: bobby and kim go on their "date" but is it a real date, or not? that might be up to kim to decide  
AUTHORS NOTES: thnx again to lil bryce for being my reviewer. i really am starting to worry about what ppl think. i know the timeline and stuffage is off but we all need a little fluff once in a while... tho it's gonna go off in a different direction soon, hope you like this fun fluffy filled part tho! 

Later that night she went upstairs to get changed, while Bobby stayed at the bottom of the stairs keeping guard. She changed into the dress and wondered if it might be a little much. It was too late for regrets then, she put on the shoes she had gotten at the same time. She also applied a little bit of makeup, lipstick, and cover up to cover the black circles which had started to form under her eyes.

"Okay, I'm coming down!" she warned.

Bobby moved out of the way so that he would not ruin the surprise. He sat at the table, with a few of the other guys who had just arrived back. Who were none to pleased to find that Kim was upstairs, primping, as they put it. However they were not so upset once they saw her in the black dress. It looked amazing on her, almost like a second skin, making her breasts look great, and her body better then it already did. It was long coming down just to her ankles.  
She had bought it a long enough time ago, on sale when she went shopping with Alex one day needing some time with another female. She never thought she'd have a chance to wear it, and only bought it because it was just too prefect to leave on the rack. Despite the fact she had a hard time walking in heals, she managed to get down the stairs with grace. She decided just for kicks to do a small pirouette in the dress for the guys; which they thanked her for with a round of whistling, and a few cat calls.

"Hey Taylor, why can't you look that good once in a while?" asked one of them, getting him a not so friendly punch in the arm from Alex.

"Dammit Kim you can save my life any day, mm mmm!" exclaimed another. Kim simply laughed, and blushed a little.

"Aren't you glad I made you buy that now?" Alex asked.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling at her friend.

"So you got a hot date with Jimmy tonight?" asked DK. "Cause I didn't know he had it in him to take you a place where you need to look that nice."

She shook her head. "No, actually, Jimmy's not taking me anywhere tonight."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

She didn't say anything more. She simply walked over to Bobby, they took hands, and walked out like that. Just as they walked out Jimmy was walking in. He even had to stop a moment to let them by. She hardly even looked his way, he was surprised she didn't even say goodbye.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Looks like a date to me," said Alex matter-of-factly.

"It's not a real date though, right? I mean you and Bobby were supposed to have gone out tonight like a month ago or something?"

"Not last time I checked."

"Why would she lie to me? She said it wasn't a real date, they were going as friends."

Alex shook her head. "Looked real enough to me."

"Fuck!" "Looks like you've been replaced, Dimples," Carlos joked, followed by a chorus of laughter.

Carlos would have received a serious ass kicking if Lieu had not walked in at that exact moment with a puzzled look on his face. Especially when he realized that Jimmy was there and he had not just imagined Bobby and Kim leaving hand in hand. He decided that they were all up to something, and kept his guard up. Meanwhile Bobby and Kim had arrived at his car, where he stood with the passenger door open for her. She slid inside, and he went around to get into the driver's seat. He looked over at her, and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

She smiled, blushing again. "Thank you, I just hope that I'm not overdressed."

"If anything I am the one who is under dressed."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"That, Miss Zambrano, is a surprise," he echoed from earlier.

She smiled. "Thank you, I really needed this."

"The night hasn't even really started, Kim."

She grinned, and began to feel like she was on a real date. They got the restaurant, glad that it was a pretty fancy place. She was surprised that he had been able to pull off getting reservations at such a nice place, with such little notice. She wondered if maybe he or his mother had called in favors. She was smiling ear to ear by the time they were seated. She loved how gentlemanly he was being, even pulling out her chair for her. She had never been treated so well before.

"This is nice," she stated, picking up her menu.

"The wine you selected when you called earlier, Sir," said a waiter said as soon as he noticed that they were settled.

He carefully poured them each a glass. He couldn't stop staring at her, he hoped she didn't notice. But that dress looked so great on her. He wondered how he lucked out and got to be the one she wore it with. Their eyes met, and he noticed that they were sparkling. It had been a long time since he had seen her eyes look like that, he was glad he could do his part to help. He knew that she would be delighted with his next surprise, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. She looked down at the menu, this time looking a little more closely, he could tell she had seen the prices.  
"Get anything you'd like, Kim, don't worry about the price," he assured her.

"This is not the kind of thing I'm used to," she whispered, taking a sip of her wine.

"That's why I'm glad I was able to take you to a place like this."

"It's very nice, but I'm not sure that I deserve this."

"Everyone deserves a night of pampering once in a while. You especially Kim."

She continued looking at the menu, not seeing a person approaching their table, until he stopped. He cleared his throat, and stood next her. She looked up a little surprised when from behind his back he produced a one white rose, two red roses, and a card. He left, and she looked at Bobby, knowing he was up to something. She took the card, it read; One for friendship, two for something more. When you're ready show me how you feel xx Bobby.

She looked at him again, there were tears in her eyes once again. But not tears like she had shed so many times before. These were tears of joy, and he was glad that she was happy with what he had done. She could hardly believe it, no one had ever been so nice to her, but she knew she liked the feeling, and didn't want to turn away from it.

She was glad that Joey was at her mother's that night, thanks to Jimmy. She was also glad that she was out with Bobby instead of Jimmy. They ordered soon after and ate in relative silence. Not because she had nothing to say, but because the restaurant was so quiet she felt strange when she did open her mouth. The only steady sound was of steady classical music being played in the corner.

As he was driving home he wondered if maybe what had done was an exercise in futility. She had hardly uttered any words most of the evening. He wondered if Jimmy's spell was more powerful then they both had thought. He stopped in front of the building, and got out of the car, and opened her door. She slid out, and he shut the door behind her. He started toward the driver's side.

"Aren't you coming up?" she asked, softly.

"I didn't realize I was invited," he replied.

"You know you're always welcome."

She lead him up to her apartment. Although he had been there many times before, this felt so much different. Perhaps because his heart was on the line this time. Why wouldn't she just tell him what he wanted, needed, to know? She opened the door, and he followed her inside, and sat down on the couch while she went into the kitchen to boil some water.

"Make yourself at home," she said coming back into the living room for a moment before disappearing into her bedroom.  
She emerged a few moments later, wearing a black tank top, and ladies boxers, free of all the make up. She went back into the kitchen and came out with two cup of tea. Both black the way they both liked their tea. She sat down next to him, and he found it hard not to react to what she was wearing. He was never so glad to have such loose fitting dress pants.

"You like?" she asked, standing up, and pirouetting, and little more slowly and seductively then before.

"Yes," Bobby managed to choke out.

She sat down next to him once again, this time a little bit closer. She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled up close to him, her cheek on his chest. Seemingly from nowhere she produced the red rose. He took it, the kissed her lightly on the lips. Soon they were gently exploring each other's mouths.

His kisses were so different from Jimmy's she thought to herself. His were so much more gentle, almost teasing with their gentleness, hardly even there. She moaned a little at the feel of just his kisses, and she knew that she was in for a very good night of release.

"Oh, Bobby," she whispered, breaking their kiss. "Touch me."

He was more then happy to oblige. He kissed her again, this time his hands also found their way to her breasts. She sighed with delight at his gentle teasing of her breasts. This lasted a few minutes, with her trying to get comfortable on top of him. She soon removed her shirt, so that his hands were touching her bare breasts. She began to gently straddle him, feeling his hardness.

"Slow down, Kim," he whispered.

"Oh, but Bobby," she pouted.

"Don't, please, I don't want to rush this.

"It's been so long." She purred, taking his mouth in hers.

He pulled away. "It's been longer for me, I assure you."

She took him by the hand, leaving her shirt where it was in hopes of getting what she wanted. She pulled him onto the bed next to her. Instead of kissing her again, he began to caress her temple lightly, making her tired, she tried to get away, but it did feel very nice. He covered her with her blankets, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
He woke up a only a few hours later to the phone ringing. He didn't even think, it was closer to him so he just answered it. "Hello?" he said groggily into the phone.

"Hi, um, Jimmy?" he heard a familiar female voice ask.

"Oh, no, it's Bobby, Catherine," he explained.

"Did I get the wrong number?"

"No, no, I fell asleep here."

"I thought Jimmy need to talk to Kim."

"We already had plans, I thought she had called you to tell you. She must have forgotten. What's wrong with Joey?" "Nothing's wrong. He just had a nightmare."

"Would you like me to wake Kim?"

"Please."

He rolled over, and nudged her gently, which didn't work. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she awoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close for a better kiss. He pulled away, and she went to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Your mother's on the phone," he explained. She flew up into a sitting position, taking the phone from his hand almost violently. "What's wrong with Joey?!" she asked, frantic.

"Nothing, Sweetie, calm down, he's had a nightmare, and won't go back to sleep till he talks to you."

"Oh, okay."

She heard footsteps on the other end, and the a small voice on the other end, saying, "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Baby, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah… Mommy you left!" he began to sob. "And Daddy! And Bobby too! You all left me alone!"

"Where did we go?"

"You all went to heaven without me! There was a fire at my school, and you were all trying to save the kids, and you saved me, but you went back to get somebody else, and you never came out!" He began to wheeze a little he was crying so hard.

"Shh, Baby, Joey, calm down it's okay, we're all fine," she tried to assure him over the phone.

"Is Daddy still there?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Baby, I had made plans with Bobby, and he decided to sleep over if you want to talk to him."

"It's okay, I believe you, but where's Daddy?"

"I would guess he's at home. You can ask Grandma to call him when we get off the phone all right?"

"There wasn't a fire?"

"No, Baby, not today, it was only a bad dream, I promise."

"All right, I'm gonna call Daddy."

"Okay, I love you."

"Yeah, bye."

He was always like that when he wanted to talk to his dad. He wasn't too old to tell her that he loved her, he just forgot sometimes when Jimmy was involved, as if he was trying to act tougher for him. Bobby leaned over, and brushed her arm. She laid back down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"He's all right?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, he had a dream that we all died in a fire."

"We who?"

"Jimmy, you, and me."

"Why was I included in that list?"

"Don't ask me why but he thinks of you as his second dad. He even calls you Daddy Two with his friends when he thinks I don't hear. He loves you to pieces Bobby."

"And we only just started dating."

She punched him playfully. "He doesn't know about this yet."

"True. So how are we going to tell people about this little change?"

"I'll tell my mother right away, and Joey when he asks me if something is different."

"What if Joey tells Jimmy?"

"He won't."

"And what do we tell everyone at work?"

"We don't tell them, anything, we keep it to ourselves until something happens and one of us is forced to slip up."

"So Jimmy finds out when everyone at work does?"

"Pretty much."

"How do you know Joey won't say anything."

"Call it mother's intuition."

"So why do you want to hide this from everyone at work?"

"Because when Doc finds out he'll split us up and one of us will have to work with Carlos."

"I see your point."

She leaned forward and kissed him. She then rolled off his chest, and curled up on her pillow. He took her in his arms, spooning with her. He wanted so much to tell her that he loved her. But he didn't want to scare her away, he had just finally gotten her. He kissed her back, and soon they were both asleep.

tbc end notes: oh with the fluffiness... warning next part will be on the short side, but the next part should make up for it! pls ppl tell me what you think one person cannot be reading this story!


	4. 4

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (tho not in this part)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: it's the morning after, but not the morning after kim had really wanted  
AUTHORS NOTES: thanx to everyone reading, this one is very short and pointless but my muse insited that it be wrote and who am i to disagree. the next part will have more conflict i promise 

She woke up the next morning to gentle kiss, and a soft voice saying, "it's time get up now Kim."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was glad that it was his face. She had not dreamed the day before, it was all real. She had not ended up back in Jimmy's arms, instead the face smiling back at her lovingly was Bobby. She stretched a little bit, and sighed a little, wanting so much to curl back under the covers with him, and stay there forever.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said softly.

She smiled. "This is really nice, can't we just stay here together all day?"

"That would be nice, but we have lives to save today."

"I guess that would be a noble enough cause to drag my ass out of bed for."

He laughed. "You put it so poetically."

She grinned at him. "Whatever, you should know what kind of girl I am by now."

"Yeah, and that what I l- like about you." He could hardly believe he had almost slipped and said he loved her. He knew that it was too early for that word to be spoken aloud. "Would you mind if I jumped in the shower."

"Not at all," she replied, then he noticed a mischievous look in her eyes. "But only if I can join you."

"Of course, it's been a while since such a beautiful lady has wanted to share the shower."

She grinned, and they both went into the bathroom. She put on the water, and adjusted the temperature as her undressed. He got in first, and she soon disrobed and followed. He had been waiting for her, getting a leg up on her, and surprising her before she had the chance to wrap her arms around him. He took her in his arms, and pulled her under the warm cascades of water with him. She purred with delight at the warm water between their bodies. He kissed her lightly, and found the soap and began caressing her body. She was moaning with delight at every touch.

"So nice," she managed to say loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah," he simply agreed.

"So have you ever had sex in the shower?"

"Yeah but I'm not adding to the count today."

She pulled away slightly. "Why are you teasing me like this?" She crossed her arms over her chest childishly.

"I'm not teasing you Kim," he assured her. "I just want us to wait a little more before we have sex. It's going to torture me more then you, but that is the way I want it. I want to show you that some men want more then just your body." The happy tears she could not help shed were lost in the water falling from the shower. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly. "Bobby you're much too good for me," she said, the moving away from him, so he could not see her face.

He left the warmth of the water for a moment to take her in his arms from behind. "No, Kim," he whispered in her ear. "I am exactly the kind of man that you deserve."

She spun around in his arms, and kissed him hard. In her frenzy she had forgotten they were in the shower, and almost sent them tumbling to the shower floor. He pulled away for a moment, only to hold her a little closer. He then kissed her, this time lightly, tracing a line up and down her spin with the hand around her back. The other was gently caressing her wet her.  
All to soon they were clean, and the water had run cold. They were forced to leave the comfort of each other, and the soothing water. They both got out, and lazily got dressed for the day. They made breakfast together, and ate in relative silence. Bobby had just put away his dishes, which she was still drinking the last few sips of her coffee.

"I should go," he told her.

"We have a few hours before we start work," she stated.

"I know, but if I show up in the same clothes as I was wearing yesterday people will know something is up. I'd rather not arouse suspicion."

"You're right."

He walked over to the table, and kissed her lightly. He then left her alone in the apartment with her thoughts. She decided that she now had a reason to finally tell Jimmy that she wanted only to have him in her life for Joey. She was going to tell him that day, at work if she had to. But it had to end with him so she could see what feeling might be growing between her and Bobby.

tbc

end notes: okay this was fluff again... hehe sue me, i promise there is gonna be a subplot in the next part that my fingers just went ahead and wrote! hehe tell me what you think please


	5. 5

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (tho not in this part)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: still in the morning after, and kim and jimmy have chat, that gets out of control  
AUTHORS NOTES: so this part does have conflict, i hope i didn't over do it, tell me what you think, more stuff on the motive of the fight on the end notes.... thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, i really hope you're liking a little break from the faith bosco goodness... hehe 

She got to work determined to tell Jimmy, and anyone else who asked that she had gone out with Bobby looking the way she did to get back at Jimmy for the morning before. She was also going to somehow make herself tell Jimmy that she would not go on any more dates with her. She was distracted with other thoughts, and instinctively went upstairs to change, without even looking to see if anyone else was near. She had just finished getting changed when she heard footsteps nearby. She looked over, and saw Alex.

The two women smiled at each other, despite them both putting on a manly act they loved having another female around to girl talk with. Kim could tell that Alex was looking for some juicy gossip, but wasn't ready to tell even her yet.

"So how was your date?" she asked.

"It wasn't really a date," Kim replied. "He just wanted to help me get out of a possible date with Jimmy. I guess he decided that he'd take the whole nine yards."

Alex chuckled. "That's very much like him, but I'm pretty sure I saw something between the two of you."

Kim shrugged. "I don't think so, Bobby's my best friend. We have a great friendship, I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that. We both know what my track record is like."

"One bad choice, and you never let yourself let it go?"

"Jimmy has been more the one mistake."

"One big mistake."

"I love Bobby as friend, it's hard to explain. Besides if I was to fall in love with him I'd first need to fall out of love with a certain someone else."

"Sounds complicated. "

"I'm used to it, that's just the way my life is. Thanks for listening Alex."

"Any time." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Alex!" She said, making her turn back toward her. "If the guys ask you about Bobby, just tell them that it was to fuck with Jimmy."

"Won't they ask you?"

"They don't have the balls."

"What's the secret to getting a bunch of raunchy firefighters to fear you?"

"Firstly childbirth makes a guy step on eggshells around you that's life. Secondly, I am the only person around here, male or female that can actually bring Jimmy down a peg."

She nodded, understand. "Well that would do it, wouldn't it? Later then."

"Yeah, later."

Kim had already finished dressing, but stayed up there a moment longer, not really wanting to face anyone just yet. Her silly grin might give away that there was something more to the story then she was telling. She knew Alex had noticed, but was nice enough not to really call her on it. The guys probably won't notice, but she didn't feel like chancing it. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and knew that it was Jimmy. Today she would be ready for me. She walked closer to the stairs.

"We need to talk," he stated.

"I'm listening," she replied.

"What the fuck is with you and Bobby Kimmy?"

"He asked me first, I couldn't cancel on him because I forgot. He's my best friend Jimmy, he really needed me to be there for him."

"But you made plans with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I had plans before. Besides you didn't give me much of chance to say that I really didn't want to make plans with you."

"Come on Kim, I don't force you do anything you don't want to do, don't act like this." He took her hand. "It's been so long Kimmy."

She freed her hand. "Jimmy, we're not together anymore, we need to stop going down the same self-destructive path!"

"I can do it right this time Kimmy, I promise."

"No more Jimmy! I can't make myself believe that somehow it's going to work out like I want it to. Only for you to hurt me again!" Their voices were beginning to get louder, and she knew there was going to be a different kind of scene that morning.

"What are you trying to say Kim?"

"I just want you in my life as my son's father."

He took her hands. "No, Kimmy, I can change, for you. For Joey!"

"No! I'm not doing it again Jimmy, it's not fair to me, or to Joey!" She went down the stairs in hopes of stopping the fight.

"What? Joey doesn't even know about us!"

"He thought you were still there last night, he may not know what we're doing, but he knows that there is something going on, and I refuse to let him figure it out."

"We're his parents, we're supposed to talk, and stuff."

"We can talk on the phone, or here."

"That's not the same and you know it!"

A crowd was beginning to form, around them, but she was not going to let that stop her. "That's the way it's going to be Jimmy. We are divorced it's about time we fucking act like it!"

"You know you don't like things that way!"

"Don't fucking start Jimmy!"

"I thought you said it could all be worked out right here Kimmy, so let's work it our, here now!"

"Fuck off Jimmy!"

"Oh, but Kimmy it's so much more fun to fuck you!"

She slapped him. "Don't go there!"

"Go where Kimmy? I'm sure they all know who's bed you keep crawling back to! They all heard you loud and clear yesterday morning too!"

Everyone else in the room was strangely quiet, looking for a quick exit. He took her brushed her cheek, in hopes of calming her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she warned.

"But everyone knows how much you like it! Why are you hiding it?" he asked.

She pushed his hands violently from her. "Don't fucking touch me Jimmy!" She shrieked. "Get this through your thick skull, cause I'm not going to say it again. You are going to be in my life because we work together, and you are my son's father only! I don't care if you don't like that way, that's the way it is going to be period. If you don't get, and you try touching me like yesterday, or coming to my home when Joey is not supposed to go with you, then I will make sure that you never see your son again!"

"You're full of it!"

"I fucking dare you to call my bluff Jimmy!"

"It'll last a few weeks, and you know it as well as I do Kimmy. As soon as you see something you can't handle you'll be back, you always come back! That's what I love about you."

She glared at him. "You'll see Jimmy! And I'm serious, you even try anything, I promise that I will never let you see him again!"

"You don't fucking scare me Kimmy." He tried again to take her hand, to regain control of the situation. She pulled her hand away from him, hitting him in the jaw as she did.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he demanded.

"It was an accident!"

"Like hell it was! And you're trying to tell me to keep my hands off you?!"

He began walking toward her, as she tried to back away from him. He ended up backing her into a wall. He angrily raised his, hands, and made fists. Everyone looked in shocked silence, knowing it was too late to interfere. He moved his hands forward, unclenching his fists. She squeezed her eyes shut she had never seen him like that before. She heard a loud booming, slapping sound, but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, and his arms were outstretched on either side of her. She also noticed her mother in the door way out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't fuck with me Kimmy!!" he snarled walking away.

Then he saw his son's face, not the smiling face that usually greeted Jimmy when Joey visited the firehouse. The look was of pure horror at seeing his father almost hit, and scream at his mother that way. Kim had lost the ability to stand up and was slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor, trembling. Joey ran right past his father to his mother, and hugged her.

"Mommy?" he asked, trying not to cry.

"I'm fine, Baby," she tried to sound sure of herself. "Daddy and I were just playing a game."

"I'm not a baby that was not a game!" He stated, trying to be tough.

She hugged him. "Okay, it wasn't a game, just.." she couldn't even think of what to tell him.

Why did he have to see that? Why did her mother bring him by that morning. She started to cry, not knowing what else to do, now that reality has just sunk in.

"Mommy?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Want to go look at the fire trucks?" Jimmy asked. Joey didn't even look in his direction, Jimmy knew he had fucked up big time.

"Hey Joey," Bobby said, bending down to his level, Joey looked at him through his tears. "How about I take you over to sit in a real police car, while your mommy, daddy, and grandma talk over here?"

Joey looked at Kim for approval she simply nodded. "Okay," Joey whispered

Bobby took the boy's hand and they silently walked out of the firehouse, followed by most of the men in there, mumbling excuses about cleaning trucks and bus. The only people left in the room, were Jimmy, Kim, Catherine and Lieu. Catherine was slowly making her way to her daughter, who was slowly standing, but using the wall to keep her balance.

"What the hell?" asked Lieu.

"Sorry, Boss," Jimmy said stupidly.

"Shut up for a minute. I was fine with having the two of you work here even when you were married. I was worried after your divorce, because somehow you always managed to keep it mostly at home. I can forgive yesterday, because we've all done stupid things upstairs. But this, today, was just too far. I don't know how this all started, and I don't really give a rat's ass. All I know is that I cannot have anything like that happen again. I'll have to talk with Doc about what we need to do about this. For today, Jimmy, I want you to go home, and I'm recommending you not come back until you've had some anger management courses."

Jimmy was stunned. "But, I- she- What about her?"

"Kim slapped you, once, and anyone would have slapped you in the mouth for what you had said. Then she was trying get away from you and she accidentally hit you in the jaw. You, Jimmy, were the one who took that as something more, and had you not decided at the last moment that you really did not want to hurt anyone, you would have at the very least, put Kim into the hospital for a few days."

"Fine!" Jimmy yelled. He took off his FDNY jacket and threw it as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Lieu looked sympathetically at Kim. "Why did you think that here was a good place to bring all this up?"

"It was stupid, I wasn't thinking. I just needed him to know that I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. I didn't expect it to end up like that."

"I'll talk to Doc, do you want the day off?"

"No, it's all right, I'll be fine. You know we're short, I can't."

"I'll ride with Bobby if I have to."

"No, really, I need to work. At least if I'm here Jimmy will have time to cool off before we need to talk."

"Has he ever done anything like that before?" Catherine asked breaking her silence.

"No, never. Nothing like that," Kim replied.

"Are you telling the truth."

"Yes, mother, I am. And before either of you say it, if I go to talk to Jimmy I'll bring Bobby along just in case. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to talk to my son."

She left leaving the two of them alone. They looked at each other, shrugged, and both went to get a cup of coffee at the same time. The crew started slowly shuffling back into the building. Bobby came back only a few minutes later. Meanwhile at the police station next door Kim was talking to the sergeant about filing a restraining order against Jimmy, while Faith, and Bosco showed Joey around the station. When she finished with the paper work, she found Joey, and went back to try to start her day. When the two of them walked in everyone looked up for a moment, the continued with their own business.

"Joey, why did you want to come to work today?" Kim asked, sitting him down, next to his grandmother.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay, after my dream. I didn't want to go to school today, and Grandma told me that I had to ask you if it was okay if I didn't go," he explained.

"You don't have to go to school, but you'll have to stay with Grandma all day okay?"

"Okay, thank you!" He hugged her.

"Mom, we'll talk when I pick him tonight, I really need to get work."

She hugged her mother, and then went to see if Bobby had cleaned up the bus for the day. She wasn't surprised when she found him shutting the doors, with a satisfied look in his eyes. They looked at each other, she wanted so much to kiss him and hold him, but she couldn't do anything like that.

"I filed a restraining order," she stated, getting into the bus/

"I didn't ask," he reasoned.

"You would have. Thank you for getting Joey out of there, he loved the station tour."

"What are friends for?"

She half smiled. "How the hell did things get like that?"

"I'm wondering that myself." He pulled away from the building.

She leaned her head back, and sighed. "How the hell do I explain this to Joey?"

"Just tell him that you and Jimmy were arguing about something, and you both got too upset and did, and said stuff that you didn't mean. That you both still love him, and he'll still be able to see his daddy, but he may have to wait until he's feeling better."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"How about we not find out any time soon?"

"Do you think maybe you could tell me why I'm still in love with him?"

"Because no one has made you fall out of love with him, yet."

"Sounds like you've just made yourself a challenge."

"Only if you want that to be my goal."

"I certainly can't continue the way things were, so you can certainly try."

Just then they got a call, she answered it while he flipped on the sirens, screeching toward what may be another disaster.

tbc

end notes: don't know if i over did on the fight, but i think it works, the only way i had jimmy react that strongly is because i think he would flip his lid if anyone ever tried to take or hurt his kid esp because of the time frame of this, the next one will be another short one just so 'ya know! -trista


	6. 6

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (tho not in this part)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: i goodfed, this is the real part 6, the day of the fight, bobby and kim go to pick up joey.  
AUTHORS NOTES: i so screwed the order of this... this should be part six followed by seven about joey, followed by seven jimmy and kim agreeing... and the rest is yet to be posted.. 

It had been a long day, when she finally arrived at her mother's. Bobby insisted upon driving her over, and going in with her. Catherine was glad to see that Bobby was with her. She sat down on the couch, and her mother sat next to her. Bobby sat in an arm chair across from them.

"Is he sleeping?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, we'll wake him when you're ready to leave," she replied.

"Sounds good. Isn't the restraining order enough, I promise he's never done anything like that before."

"I'm still worried about you."

"I know, Mom, but I'll be fine."

"Please just stay here tonight, just in case."

"Bobby will be with us all night." Kim nodded in his direction.

"Again?"

"Yes, again, he said he wouldn't mind at all. Especially since we are trying to - date." Catherine smiled for the first time that day. "Really?"

"Yes, Mom, we went out last night and I realized that I deserved more." She was grinning. "Finally."

"That's what my mother is going to say too," Bobby laughed. "I don't think Jimmy is going to do anything else, but I'm still going to stick close."

"All right."

"I'm going to go get Joey."

She went into the room where he was sleeping, silently. Nothing seemed to bother him when she looked at him like that. She smiled, and gently brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me, Bobby's going to drive us home. Then he's going to stay the night because everyone is worried about Daddy."

"Are you?"

"No, Baby, I'm not." She told him. "We had a big fight today, that's what you saw the end of it. We've never had a fight like that before Joey, and we were just angry at each other. It doesn't mean that either of us love you any less, and that you won't be able to see him all right?"

"What if I don't want to see him anymore?"

"You have to, Joey. Anyway it might be a little bit before you are allowed to see him by yourself. They want him to see a special kind of doctor that will make him better."

He shrugged. "Is he sick?"

"Not really, it's hard to explain. What the doctor will do is talk to him, and ask him why he did what he did. When the doctor thinks that he won't act like that again, then things will be back to normal."

"Oh…"

Bobby had appeared in the doorway as the two spoke. "What was that for?" She asked him.

"I don't like things like this. But I didn't like things before either. Daddy would come over, and sleep over, and you'd be so happy, then you'd start crying all the time."

"That's what we were fighting about Joey."

He looked at Bobby. "Can't Bobby just be my daddy?"

"No, honey, it doesn't work like that. Even if I was to, say, marry Bobby, or someone else, your daddy would still be your daddy."

"But I'm scared of him after today, Mommy!" He started to cry.

Kim looked helpless, as he sobbed. Bobby came over, and sat on the bed, taking them both in an embrace.

"Joey, you know how Mommy said Daddy would be going to a special doctor to talk?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go to a special doctor too, so that he or she can help you to understand what happened today, and before you with your parents?"

He stopped crying. "Can I Mommy?"

"If you want to," she replied.

"Please."

"Now, go get your shoes on, and we'll be out in just a minute."

Bobby kissed her lightly when Joey had left the room. "You know that he's covered with your plan too, it might be the best thing for him."

"I know I'll arrange for it tomorrow. I just wish he didn't have to see a therapist at six years old," she explained.

"I know, it seems stupid. But you know that his life has been far from normal, he's had a good life, but a very confusing one.

The three got their shoes and jackets on, and went back to the apartment to sleep in the comfort of their own beds. Except Bobby who was decided to sleep on the couch so not to confuse Joey more. As Kim fell asleep she couldn't help but think about how Bobby was so good for Joey.


	7. 7

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (tho not in this part)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: this is set prolly about a week later, and focuses on Joey's first trip to see his therapist, Dr. Krisy Evans AUTHORS NOTES: i felt this was important part to write for the story, cause it's a good contrast to the fight, and shows Kim that her son really needs more time with his father (this will come up again later too you'll see) i really hope i did it justice, i don't really like kids so i don't hang out with them often, so i really hope Joey sounds somewhat like a five year old hehe... pls tell me what you think 

on with the fic

A few days later the drama of that morning had finally calmed. Jimmy was back at work, and in anger management courses. Both their schedules were changed so that they were no longer working at the same times. They would see each other, and say nothing during shift changes. It was Kim's day off, and she was taking Joey for his first visit with the therapist.

She had to sign more consent forms then she ever could have imagined. She was very worried, sitting waiting to meet the doctor. She had been told that the doctor would be a female, and she did have a PHD and specialized in children. Kim almost jumped when the doctor called their names. They walked silently to her office. It had nothing you would expect to see in an office.

There were was a couch, and three recliners. As well as toys everywhere, and a small child's desk with crayons and a few pieces of blank paper.

"While I talk to your mother, can you please draw me a picture of who you think your family is, Joey."

"Okay," he said, sitting down at the desk, and starting to colour.

"Ms. Zambrano, my name is Dr. Evans," she said, holding out her hand.

"Please, call me Kim."

"All right, Kim, why do you think Joey should be here?"

"It was my friend that suggested it."

"Boyfriend," Joey corrected, not even looking up from his picture.

Dr. Evans laughed. "All right, so it's not because you have a new man in your life."

"Bobby's not new, just our relationship is. He knows Joey almost as well as his father does."

"All right, how involved is the father?"

"Jimmy? He's there when we need him, I guess. Sometimes I think he's more Joey's friend. But the reason that we thought he needed to come is that, Jimmy and I have had a very strange divorce. We sometimes end up trying to, date, or something again, and I didn't realize Joey knew but he did."

"All right, that's a good reason. Is there anything else?"

"I want him to have someone else to talk to. I told him that his father was going to start seeing a therapist, and he said that he wanted to see one too."

"What an intuitive child. Why is his father in therapy?"

Kim looked at her hands. "Anger management."

"Is he abusive?"

"Gosh! No! Jimmy's never hurt us, like that. We had a fight at work a few days ago, Joey was coming to visit, and he saw the end, where Jimmy almost did hit me. So right now things are strange because I have a restraining order. We're going to be going back to family court to figure out what's going to happen with Jimmy's visitation."

"All right, did you explain to Joey about the fight?"

"Of course I did, and what was going to happen, and what might change with his father."

"Good, you're doing everything right, don't worry."

Kim smiled. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"Done!" said Joey triumphantly.

"Do you mind if we talk about your picture in front of your mother?" Dr. Evans asked him, picking it up.

"I don't want Mommy to leave," Joey said, sitting next to her.

"All right, by the way Joey, my name is Kristy."

"That's a pretty name," he said with a coy smile. So much like his father, Kim thought. She wondered if he even knew he was flirting with girls in his own way.

She looked at the picture, and was a little confused, there were more people then she was expecting in it. He had scribbled in a small boy, she thought was him, then two girls one with brown hair, and one with grey, and two men, both with brown hair, but one was wearing a hat, and had something in his hand. There seemed to be a house on fire where the last man was, off to the side.

"First Joey can you tell me who everyone is?" she asked.

He pointed at himself first. "That's me, next to me on this side, is Mommy and next to her is Grandma. Then on my other side is Bobby, and then over there is Daddy."

"Why is your Daddy not with the rest of you?"

He shrugged. "Because Daddy's not there as much as everyone else. He's always saving other people from fires. See there's his fire helmet, and hose, and he's putting out a fire!"

"Do you miss him when he's working?"

"Yeah, and I have bad dreams that he doesn't come out of the fires."

"How about we talk about your dreams a little later." She suggested, Joey nodded. "Why is your grand mother next to your mother?"

"Because she takes care of me when Mommy and Daddy are working. She also takes care of Mommy when she's sad, so she's a part of my family."

"Okay, now why is Bobby next to you?"

"Cause he's gonna be my new dad!"

Dr. Evans looked at Kim. "How long have you been dating Bobby?"

"A few days," answered Kim.

"So you're not planning on getting married?"

"Not really we've only just started dating, we've been friends for a long time now though."

"Joey, why do you think that Bobby is going to be your new dad?"

"Because he's always been there, and he treats Mommy like the daddies in the movies do. I just know that he's going to be my new dad. I told everyone at school too!"

"So you want him to be your dad?"

He nodded. "I want Bobby to be my real dad, so then I won't have to see Daddy anymore."

She looked puzzled. "Do you love your dad?"

"I have to."

"Do you like your dad?"

He looked at the floor. "No, he makes Mommy cry all the time. I don't like it when he comes. He sleeps over sometimes, and then I hear Mommy crying when he leaves. He's mean to her, and I don't like it, so I want him to go away."

"Okay, what do you do when you spend time with your dad?"

"We stay up late, and eat food that Mommy doesn't like me eating. We play lots of games, and go fun places. I have fun with him, but I like going home with Mommy and Bobby."

Kim could hardly believe what she was hearing, her son didn't really like his father. He thought of him as just a big friend, and thought of her and Bobby as his family. She sat back and listened to the two talk.

"Joey, I want to talk to your Mom again. Can you draw me a picture of what your mom, dad, and Bobby all do?"

He went back to the little desk, with a fresh piece of paper.

"Kim, what do you do for a living?" Dr. Evans asked.

"I'm a paramedic," she replied.

"And Jimmy is a firefighter?"

"Yeah, we work at the same station house."

"What does Bobby do?"

"He's my partner."

"Does Joey understand what you do?"

"A little bit, I've tried telling him that we do more then just go to fires. But he likes to think that we only save people from fires, and that's all the job is, like on TV. I think he's a little too young to really understand."

"You're probably right, it's hard for a child to understand what our jobs really are. Do you think he understands you're all always in danger?"

"Yeah, he's visited us all in the hospital at least once. It scares him, but I tell him that there are people who are good at saving lives, and they need to keep doing that to help other people."

"That's a good way to explain it. Do you think he understands?"

"Sometimes, but I know that he always tells people that he wants me to have a normal job."

"Why don't you do something else?"

"Because I love my job, and as much as I love Joey I can't stop doing something that makes me feel like I'm adding to the world. Before he was born I was going to takes the fire fighter's exam. That was sacrifice enough for me. At least both his parents aren't running into burning buildings. One is just passing the victims to the other."

She shrugged. "You seem to have it all figured out."

"I hope so."

He came over a few minutes later with the picture in his hands. This one showed a big ball of fire, with three people going toward it. A red truck, and a white tuck in the corner.

"So who is who?" Dr. Evans asked Joey.

"The first one is Daddy, in the middle is Mommy, and next to her is Bobby. That's

Daddy's fire truck, and that's Mommy and Bobby's bus." He still wasn't able to say ambulance so Kim taught him to just call it a bus like real firefighters and paramedics.

"A bus?" she asked.

"That's what Mommy and Bobby call I can't say am- amb- am-" He started to get frustrated.

"It's okay, but if your mother and Bobby are not fire fighters, why are they going into the fire too?"

"Because they go to the fires too. Mommy says that Daddy gets them out of the fire, and then Bobby and her fix them. I think she tells me she doesn't go into the fires too because she doesn't want to scare me."

"Do policeman go into fires too?" she asked him.

"Oh no! They make sure that everyone stays away from the fires. They make sure bad guys are put in jail. They give tickets, and they make sure that kids are safe." He explained to her, as if she didn't already know.

"Then if a policeman doesn't do that stuff a firefighter does, why would a paramedic?"

"Because it's the same thing."

"But paramedics are almost as different from firemen and as policemen are."

"Oh! Mommy says that too, but I know the truth."

"Would you believe us, if I showed you a movie that tells all about the differences between them?"

"I guess so."

"I'll have to show next time, but right now I can tell you that what a paramedic does is what your mother says they do. They help people after they are hurt, and make sure they get to the hospital."

"Okay."

The session finished soon after, and they were asked to return in another week. She had learned a lot about her son that day, and was glad that Bobby had talked her into having him go.

After they left she decided to bring him to McDonald's. They went inside, and she got herself a salad, and he got a cheeseburger Happy Meal.

"Did you like going to talk to Kristy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, she was nice! I want to see the video next week!" he said.

"Good, so you want to keep going?"

"Yup. I hope that daddy's doctor is helping him like mine!"

"I'm sure that he is."

"So am I gonna get McDonald's every time I see Kristy?"

"We'll see, Joey."

After they ate Joey played in the Play Place a little while. Kim was preoccupied with everything that had gone on with Jimmy. She had contacted her lawyer who told her that because of the restraining order they would have to have another custody hearing, and she didn't want any of them to have to go through that. She didn't believe for a moment that Joey was in any danger from Jimmy, so what was the point of upsetting things further?

After a while she decided to go home. She wanted so much to talk to Jimmy, to figure out why he had done what he had. She needed answers before she went to court. She knew that the incident would look so bad that he may not be able to see Joey anymore. She was also worried cause he was now old enough to talk to the judge, and she was sure that he would tell them that he did not want to see his father.

tbc...

end notes: all right so this was just a bit i felt really needed to be written, a lot of the time i just ignore kids and hop around to avoid them being around, but i really wanted to challange myself with this, i hoped it somewhat worked, it's sooo different writting a five year old! the next one is a little short, but is going to deal with Jimmy and Kim's new boundries... i really hope you're all still liking this, thnx to everyone who's review big hugz to all!


	8. 8

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (tho not in this part)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: set after Joey and Kim get home from the doctor's, Bobby brings Jimmy over to talk to Kim  
AUTHORS NOTES: this is just a short little part, to get a few things cleaned up from the fight, and the prelude to some kim bobby goodness in the next part, so if you're not into the whole R rating for sex you can skip part 8, just so you know! hehe... also i'm sorry about the delay, i broke up with someone after a year and i haven't been able to do anything but write angsty poetry, and tho i have the next few parts written they need lotsa proofing that i just didn't feel like doing, i'm soooo sorry, really, hopefully i'll be feeling better in the next couple of weeks... thank you for understand - trista 

on with the fic

Joey was in his room playing, while Kim sat on the couch with a cup of coffee, worried. She wanted to go back a few days, and make it so the fight did not happen. Why was everything in her life so complicated? She was so amerced in thought that she jumped, nearly spilling her coffee all over herself when she heard the buzzer. She went over, and buzzed the person up without even checking who was there. Half the time it was a neighbor who had forgotten their keys anyway.

There was a light knock at the door, and she knew immediately that it was Bobby. She went over and let him in. She smiled, and kissed him lightly. They then went to sit on the couch together.

"How was it today?" he asked.

"It was fine, I think it will be good for him," she explained.

"Good, I hate to do this to you, but Jimmy really wants to talk to you."

She sighed. "He knows that-"

"I know too, but I'll be here, and I won't go anywhere I promise."

"I guess it'll be all right."

She really didn't want to talk to Jimmy, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him. Bobby left, and came back a few minutes later with Jimmy following close behind. Joey ran out of his room, and gave his father a huge hug.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Champ!" he picked up his son and gave him a huge hug, glad that he seemed to have forgiven him for the other day. He wanted so much to erase those memories from his son's mind.

"Guess what Daddy?" he asked, as Jimmy put him down.

"What?"

"I get to see a special doctor like you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to, her name is Kristy and I get to draw pictures!"

"Good for you." He looked at Kim, accusingly. How could she have not told him about that? "Look, I'll play with you in a little bit, okay, I want to talk to your mom for a little bit."

"Oh." He went back into his room, a little dejected.

"Why is he in therapy Kim?"

"I told him that you were seeing a special doctor that you talk to about your problems and he wanted to see one. I thought it was a good idea, he has seen a lot of stuff that's hard to explain to a kid his age."

"I understand that, but do you really think he needs to be in therapy?"

"I really don't know anymore, Jimmy, I figured it was worth trying. At least then he'll have someone else to talk to about everything. He knows that something happened between us after the divorce. I just think that it won't hurt him."

"Why wasn't I involved in the decision?"

She shrugged. "We weren't on speaking terms when it happened. Look I'm sorry, I should have told you about it, asked you what you thought. But what is done is done. From what I saw today he likes going so I'm not going to pull him out because you're not sure about it."

"Fine." He mumbled, annoyed.

"If you want you can go with him to one of the sessions."

"I'd hardly call that quality time with him."

"So you're here about how things are going to change with him now, right?"

He nodded. "Did you even think about that before you ran off to the police?"

"Look, all I cared about was our safety. I don't believe for a moment that you'd do anything to Joey, but until a few days ago I didn't think you'd even try to hurt me like that. So I really don't know what to think about you right now."

"It was an accident Kim, you have to know that. I just got carried away."

"So did I but, I didn't-"

"I'm sorry, and if I could take it back I would. But you threatened to take Joey from me." She sighed. "I needed you to back off. I needed you to know that I was serious. That I am serious about what I said"

"There's better ways then threatening to take my son away from me."

"I wasn't thinking, all right? Unfortunately, even if I withdraw the restraining order the damage will have been done. If I were to withdraw it they'd think I did it because you coerced me, which would be worse on your part. We are going to have another custody hearing, but as far as I'm concerned I want it to stay exactly the way it is. It works for everyone this way."

He shook his head, he was getting frustrated. "But Kimmy, how do we fix, us?"

"There is no us, Jimmy, please see that. I am through running back to you and getting hurt. I'm through putting Joey through having his father here for no good reason. I am through crying for days after we try to reconcile. It's not healthy for me, nor you, and it's even worse for our son. We both have to start thinking more about his feelings in all this. He's not an infant anymore. He is starting to ask questions, it's not fair to get his hopes up about his parents getting back together."

"So what are we now?"

"We are his parents. We are co-workers. Maybe one day we can try and be some kind of friends. But right now, sorry Jimmy, but you are just my son's father, and my past. I cannot allow myself to think of you as anything more."

"All right, if that's how it has to be. But I'll show you I can be the man you need me to be."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Was that all you came for?"

"No, I was hoping that I could have Joey for tonight."

"Why?"

"I bought him tickets to a monster truck show, as an early birthday gift, it's going to be late, so I was hoping he could just stay with me tonight."

"That's fine. Go tell him."

Kim sat down on the couch, and could feel the her stress level rising. She stood up again, to make a fresh pot of coffee. Jimmy went to his son's room to tell him the news. Joey was playing on the floor with his fire truck.

"So you're playing firemen again?" Jimmy asked, sitting next to him.

"Yup, I'm gonna be a fireman like you one day Daddy!" he told him.

Jimmy smiled. "I have a surprise for you, Champ."

"Really, what?"

"Since your birthday is going to be next month, I got you something a little early."

"Mommy said it was okay?"

"Of course, that's why I cam over. You remember how the last time you were at my house we watched the monster trucks on TV?"

"Yeah that was fun!"

"Well tonight you get to see monster trucks for real. Your mom said that it was all right for you to go, and you get to stay at my house tonight!"

"All right!" He scrambled to his feet, and started to pack his overnight bag.

A few minutes later he ran out of the room, and into the living room with the bag. He then dropped it in front of Kim.

"I'm all packed Mommy!" he told her, waiting for her to look through the bag.

"Looks good, but did you remember clean underwear and your toothbrush?" she asked him.

"Oh Mom!"

"Don't oh Mom me, you need a clean pair of underwear for tomorrow. And even though I know that your dad doesn't make you brush your teeth, I'd still like you to bring your toothbrush please."

He grudgingly went to retrieve the forgotten items. Jimmy smiled, glad to have something that seemed normal happen in his life again. Even though it had only been a few days he felt like his life had been turned upside down after what he did that day. He worked different hours, with a different group of guys, and he had to go talk to someone about his feelings. He hated it, even if he understood why they were forcing him to do it. At least Kim was letting him see Joey like always, he started to think that it may all work out after all. She had never restricted him when it came to Joey, and hoped that she wouldn't start if the court told her that she had to.

"So, Mom, is he ready now?" Jimmy asked, with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, go have fun, both of you," she said, giving Joey a hug. She almost gave Jimmy a hug, but backed away as soon as she realized what she had almost done. "Love you Baby."

Jimmy wanted so much to say he loved her too, but knew better. Joey just nodded, and the two of them left the house without saying another word. Kim wondered if she had really done the right thing. Just then she felt two strong arms wrap around her. How did he know that she needed exactly that?

"It'll be fine. You know he's not capable of hurting him," he assured her.

"I know," she whispered.

"Don't even think about it Kim. It will be fine. And we get a night to ourselves."

She smiled. "I need that."

"I thought you would. Now you stay put and I'm going to make you the best home cooked meal you've ever tasted."

She smiled. "How was I lucky enough to have finally found a man who is willing to cook for me?"

He grinned. "Someone decided one day we should work together."

She laughed. "Then you decided one day to save me from myself and my ex." She stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"And I'm very glad I did. Now, no distractions, I am going to make you a good meal if it kills me."

He disappeared into the kitchen. She decided to turn the radio on. Then she tried to read a book. It took all of her willpower to not go check on him in the kitchen, but managed to do it. She tried to relax while she read, but found it hard. She knew, logically that everything would work out fine, but she just couldn't help but worry.

About half an hour later Bobby came out of the kitchen, with a satisfied smile on his face. She had no idea what he had made, but she knew that it smelled amazing. He had already set the table, and had even served the food which was awaiting them. He smiled at her, and took her hand.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise," he told her, she shut her eyes, and he lead her into the kitchen. "Sit down." He pushed the chair in for her, and took his own seat. "All right open them."

He had even put candles on the table. She grinned, happy to have someone that spoiled her like that.

"Bobby this is-" she was going to say too much, but he interrupted.

"Less then you deserve, but all I can give," he told her.

She smiled. "You're too much."

"I'd like to think just enough. But whatever you'd like."

He had made chicken breast on a bed of Asian noodles, and mixed vegetables. She hadn't even realized she had that stuff in her kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised. It really was one of the better home cooked meals she had had. He even insisted upon doing all the clean up after their meal. She was glad to be the one being waited on for a change.

tbc

end notes: again appologises on the delay, i've just not had much ambition, been dealing with personal, and couldn't proof read this part till today... so please forgive me and give me nice reviews heven knows i could deal with a pick me up!


	9. 9

TITLE: Changes AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (in this part, if you're not into that, or too young pls avert your eyes, you're not missing any plot i promise)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: just needed to write a bit of smut, bobby and kim finally consumate their relationship  
AUTHORS NOTES: all right, firstly sorry 'bout the mix up on chappie 6, this part is nine, and i know that so it's all good... mega sorries on the delay, but i just couldn't get myself to read this part unti a couple of days ago, i think i'm back on track for this one, at least until the pre-written stuff runs dry (two or three more parts) i'll stop babbling on with the fic! 

on with the fic

Later that night they were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. As it ended she leaned over and kissed him lightly. She really did think that it was too good to be true, and that soon she would wake up, and be next to Jimmy. She kissed him harder, wanting so much for him to give her what she wanted. She had not dated a man in a long time who did not give into her sexual desires, and was beginning to get frustrated.

They sat on her couch, kissing like timid teenagers. He wasn't even touching her. Just kissing her, with those gentle, torturous kisses of his. She grumbled, and sat on him, trying to help him see what it was she wanted. She caressed his chest, face and neck, rubbing her hands gently and dangerously teasing. Still he did not seem to want touch her back. She pulled away, so frustrated she was getting upset.

"Bobby, will you touch me," she begged.

"Someone is feisty tonight," he whispered, continuing the kissing.

She pulled away again. "Bobby! I want more."

"I know you do Kim, but I want us to wait."

"For what? Bobby if you don't give me what I want I'm afraid I may become a virgin again."

"I told you it's been longer for me."

"The longer you wait the worse our first time is going to be."

He shook his head. "There is more to it then just sex, Kim. When we finally do make love, it will be special, and you'll know why when it happens." He kissed her again.

She decided to be more adventurous and nibbled at his neck. "Come on Bobby, you know you want it."

"I do, I want you so much Kim, but not yet, it's not the right time."

She kissed a line up to his ear, and took his lobe in her mouth. She let it go. "Please, Bobby, I want you so much."

"Kim, please!"

She moved, so she was sitting next to him, crossing her arms over her chest. He knew she was annoyed but knew that he wanted to wait just a little bit longer in order to know that her feelings were true.

"Fine if you don't want me to touch you then I won't," she retorted with a huff.

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, Kim, and I know you know that. I just want to wait, is that a crime? I told you that I want you for more then just who you are in bed."

"Yes, I know you're not trying to be an ass, but that's how I feel. And I know that you want to be with me for more then just sex. I understand that, so why do we still have to torture ourselves?"

"I just want to wait until we're both sure of our feelings."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just as it says Kim. I've waited for you this long, and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for me to know for sure how you feel."

"You aren't suggesting that I still have feelings for Jimmy are you?"

"I don't want to think so Kim, but there's always that chance."

"I'm over him, you treat me so well, I would never want to go back to that. Jimmy will always be a big part of my life, because of Joey. He's also a huge part of my past because he was the first man I ever really loved. But I also know that all that is now in the past now. You are my future, and right now I can't see myself wanting anyone else any time soon. Bobby I never thought it was possible, but you made me see just how shitty things were with Jimmy. You made me fall out of love with him, and I think you may even be making me fall in love with you. It scares me, but I know that I'm ready for it, but I need to know that you feel the same way. I need to know I'm not wasting my time with this. I need you to know that you are not doing this to keep me away from Jimmy then deny me the love I need."

He kissed her. "Kim, that's what I wanted to hear." She looked at him confused. "Kim, I've loved you for so long, I can't even remember when I fell in love with you. But for so long you've been out of reach, because of Jimmy, and Joey. I didn't need to kiss, or touch you to know that I feel for you. I've known so long how I've felt, that I knew I needed to wait till you felt similar before I took this to the next step."

She smiled, and was beginning to tear up. "Thank you for being such an amazing person."

He kissed her, and began to lightly caress her breasts. She sighed with delight, glad to feel the touch of a man that really loved her at long last. His caresses were similar to his kisses, soft torture. Soon she was feeling those against her lips as well. She too was gently running her hands up and down his back.

She gently tugged at his shirt, and he stopped kissing her long enough to allow her to remove his shirt. She smiled, and he gently reached around to undo her bra, then let his fingers tease below her shirt. She hadn't even noticed but she was moaning like crazy as he touched her, which only encouraged him. Their hand and lips were exploring each other's bodies. Neither of them could think of anything they'd like to do more. It had taken so long to get to this place, they were going to try and savor every moment of it. She didn't know when she had lost her shirt, but knew it was now with his on the floor. Then she realized that she was half naked sitting, or half laying on her living room couch.

"Bobby," she said, breathily. "I think we should move this into the bedroom."

He smiled at her. "I think that's a very good idea."

She took his hand, and led him to her room, although she knew had been there many times before. This time was going to be different. Soon they were laying on their sides facing each other, just caressing each other's faces. They did that for a long moment, before they began to kiss again.

He let his lips fall onto one breast, while his hand caressed the other. She soon forgot her own exploration, as she was filled with ecstasy, it felt so good. It had been a long time since she had had good foreplay. He teased her, bit her lightly, and made her feel good. She was pretty sure she even came just at his teasing her breasts. She was moaning and panting like crazy. Anyone who might have been listening would have thought they were in a cheap porn film.

"More," she purred.

"Patience Kim," he whispered.

"Fuck patience!"

She sat up, surprising him. She then took off her pants and panties as one, then laid back down waiting for him to catch up. He also removed his pants and underwear, but simply continued where he had left off, exploring her breasts.  
"Bobby, please," she begged.

He kissed her on the lips, ignoring her pleas. He kept his lips on her breast, changing which one was getting the attention when her remembered, and began to explore the rest of her body, gently. He wanted to know if there was anywhere that made her crazy. He gently caressed her ribcages, then traced her belly button making her shudder.

Finally he let his hand dip below. She squealed with excitement upon feeling his finger there. His lips forgot her breast, and he was focused somewhere else. He tentatively explored, still with only his fingers, while she moaned and stifled screams.

He was glad to have such an effect over her. He was also glad that he would finally get to be with her, he had waited so long for that moment. He caressed her, not letting his fingers enter her. He wanted so much to be inside her, but he knew that he wanted to pleasure her a little while longer before that would happen. He gently, teasingly touched her. Caressing every part he knew would make her crazy then he felt the warmth he was seeking flowing onto his hand

"Oh! Bobby!" she screamed as she came.

He slowed down the pace, and focused again on her breasts. He then began to kiss her mouth again. She smiled at him through the kissed, and soon her hands were rubbing his chest, happily. He pulled away, and she only felt sorry about the loss for a moment. Then she felt his lips where only a few men had put them before. She screamed with delight and just the touch. She thought she was going to exploded when he tongue began to lap at the wetness there. She didn't want to come like that, but soon realized he would not stop until she did. She released with another scream.

"You're loud, Kim," he whispered.

He laid his head on her chest, to let her rest a little bit

"You're so good Bobby," she said, surprised to hear the lust in her voice.

"So are you," he assured her, tracing circles on her breasts gently.

She smiled. "As nice as this is, we could be doing more."

"I just want to make sure you're ready."

"I've been ready for a long time."

He gently rolled on top her, positioning himself, then he entered her. Her legs wrapped around his back for deeper entrance, welcoming him. She was glad to finally have a man there who was not Jimmy. It had been so long since she had done it, and it felt so good. She felt him beginning to pump in and out of her, and she couldn't help scream in ecstasy. He too began to moan, but she was drowning him out.

"Finally!" she screamed in pleasure. "Bobby!"

"Oh, Kim, so good, can't last," he panted. "Oh! Kim!"

Before they knew it, it was over. He gently moved away from her, laying next to her. Soon she sought him out. Spooning up to him. She needed him close. She wanted to tell him how amazing he had been, to praise him for everything, but it took a little longer then she had expected for the ability to speak to come back.

"So good!" she panted, finally.

"Yeah, sorry it didn't last long," he whispered, absently playing with her hair.

"I didn't notice." She replied honestly. "It was so good. I love you Bobby."

"I love you Kim." He kissed her. "But I can go for longer, it's just been a while."

She was glad that he was not too good to be true, since he was trying to boost his ego because of the short, although all too pleasurable experience. She wasn't sure she could last very long with him, even if he tried, but she wasn't going to stroke his ego.

He began to caress her body again, and she knew it wouldn't be too long before he tried to make it up to her. She was just glad that he knew the importance of foreplay.

"So soon Bobby?" she asked.

"I can wait if you want," he offered.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I know I'm up for round two," she purred.

He kissed her, lightly, and soon they began exploring each other's bodies for new places to drive the other wild.

tbc...

end notes: all right, i promise that's enough with the smuttiness for a while, sorry for the delay, i just couldn't read it for the last month to do editing and such, and sorry about the confusion on the new chappies, and screwing up the order... pls tell me what you think... i have two more part written, that need editing and a couple ideas from there soo... pls review!


	10. 10

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (certianly not in this part it could be "g" it's lacking so much action)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: the morning after, what happens when jimmy drops off joey?  
AUTHORS NOTES: no mix up this time... this is short, the next part is better, hope 'ya like! 

The next day, Kim woke up to the doorbell ringing. She could only assume that it was Jimmy dropping Joey off before school. She cursed herself for falling asleep in Bobby's arms, and hoped that he would not emerge before Jimmy left. She put on her bathrobe, and answered the door.

"Did I wake you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I slept through my alarm. I guess we need to get you ready for school," she said looking at Joey.  
Jimmy could tell by the look on her face that she had gotten laid. Some deep gut feeling told him that she was sleeping with Bobby. He wanted to storm into her room and find him sleeping there. But he knew that violated the restraining order, and he was not going to risk losing his son over that kind of stupidity. He would go over her head if he had to, at work, but decided not to make a scene there. He left without incident, making Kim sigh with relief. She closed the door, and looked at Joey.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked him.

"Yeah, did you?" he asked.

"Kind of, Bobby slept over, he wanted to be here when your dad came back just in case," she lied, glad six year olds did not know much about the birds and the bees.

"Oh, then where is he?"

"Still sleeping."

"Where?"

"In my room."

"Where did you sleep?"

"In m-" she stopped herself before she finished "In the living room on the couch."

"But you told Daddy you had just woken up. Why isn't there stuff on the couch?"

Damn kids and their curiosity, she thought to herself. "Well- I…" she couldn't think of a good reason.

"Is Bobby going to be my new Daddy?"

"I don't know, Joey. But, I don't want your dad, or anyone else about Bobby and me. We are dating, your grandmother knows, and so does Kristy, but I don't want anyone else to right away. So can you please keep this a secret?

"Okay, I can keep a secret!"

"Good, now did you already have breakfast?" She asked, certain Jimmy had not remembered that he needed food after he woke up.

"Nope, didn't have time, Daddy said I had to come back here, to get my lunch, and catch my bus."

Of course, she thought. Jimmy didn't start until how late that day? But couldn't even be bothered to make his son a lunch, or drive him to school. The least he could have done was make some breakfast for the child.

"Have a Pop Tart," she told him, turning around to make his lunch.

Joey was usually only allowed Pop Tarts as a desert, and was quiet happy to get one for breakfast. Before long she had him all packed up and ready for school. They walked down to the bus stop, and she waited for him to get on the bus, and wave goodbye. She knew that he would want her to stop that soon, so cherished every moment she could. She went back upstairs, took of the clothes she had thrown on, to go down to the bus stop, then snuggled up to Bobby for a couple more hours of sleep.

She just hoped that Jimmy did not suspect anything. It was crazy that she would make Bobby leave two hours before their shifts started, but she did not want to raise any suspicion at work.

end notes: wow, that was a tease huh? laugh next peice is longer and has a bit more juice to it!


	11. 11

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not so much in this one kids)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: Kim is plotting something which may help Jimmy, while Jimmy plots something in hopes of messing up Kim a little  
AUTHORS NOTES: still a little short, but it's got some meat to it, the next few parts are more fun, not sure how much longer it's gonna be, i'm getting through all the ideas i had for this, i have three more parts written currently, anyway reviews would help get 'em edited and posted quicker ;) 

A few days later as she was leaving work work, Kim gently knocked at Lieu's door.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked, as she entered, Doc followed.

"This arrangement is not working for me," she stated.

"Okay, but I can't do much more, short of-"

She interrupted him. "I don't want you to fire Jimmy, he's good at what he does. It's just that it seems a little ridiculous that he's working different shifts and still doesn't get see Joey. I think he actually sees him less on this schedule."

"What about you Kim? After what happened I want to make sure you're safe."

"We got carried away, I am staying away from him as much as possible. When I need to talk to him I always make sure there is someone else with me. But I know that he would never hurt Joey, he's not capable of it. I also think that they need to see each other more. I know that you both think this is what's best for everyone, but please just hear me out."

"Go ahead, Kim" Doc, said, Lieu nodded in agreement.

"I am working my own shift, and that's fine, because I get to get Joey ready for school. But now every single night accept mine or Jimmy's day off he is spending with my mother."

"What are you getting at?" Lieu asked.

"I know that there is a shift that starts earlier, that would give Jimmy time to pick Joey up from school, then spend the evening with him, then I could pick him up for bedtime. This way we would not have to see each other upstairs hardly, and would maybe see each other on a few calls. I think it's a much better solution to the problem."

"What about your court order about custody?"

She shrugged. "There's nothing really in place at the moment, and when this whole thing does go to court, Monday, I want to suggest what I just told you. But I need to know that it is feasible here before I can ask a judge to make it legal."

Lieu shrugged. "You seem so sure of yourself, and you have a point it would probably cause less problems in the long run. I'll suggest it to Jimmy, but I wont' tell him why."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She left the office, went upstairs, and got changed back into her normal clothes. As she was going down the stairs she saw Jimmy come in.

"Doherty!" Lieu called. "We need to talk about this schedule!"

"Fuck, what now?" she heard him cursed under his breath before going toward the office. "What's up boss?" He asked, closing the door.

"I don't think this schedule is working for me. You and Zambrano still see each other more then I would like."

"Okay, so what's your new idea, Boss?"

"What if you take the seven to four shift, while she keeps the eleven to eight shift. This way you'll only probably see each other on calls between eleven to four cause it's usually busiest then."

"I guess that would work out better."

"It's just a suggestion, you don't have to take it."

"No, I really think I like the idea, then maybe, never mind Boss. I should probably go get changed."

"So we'll start the new schedule next week, okay?"

"Sounds great! But Tuesday, the hearing is Monday, remember?"

"Right."

Jimmy turned around, and left, hoping that things would work out how he hoped. He wanted to tell Kim right away, that if she wanted he could take Joey evenings. He was sure she was gone. Then he heard to females giggling. He turned around.

"What?" both Kim and Alex asked at the same time.

"Taylor, I need to talk to Kim, can you be, you know, a witness so that I don't get in trouble because of this whole restraining order thing."

"No problem, Doherty, no funny stuff, though," she laughed.

"Just come upstairs with us, please," Jimmy asked.

The three went upstairs. "So what is this all about Jimmy? My mother is waiting," Kim said, trying to be annoyed, though she knew exactly what was going on.

"Lieu just offered me the seven to four shift," he told her.

"And you need to tell me this here, because?"

"He shook his head. Look, if I work till four, your mother could pick Joey up from school, I could pick him up there, spend super with him, then you could pick him up and put him to bed!"

She shrugged. "I don't know Jimmy, right now it's all up to the court, but I guess if they think it's a good idea, I wouldn't have a problem with that. As long as I still got him on my days off."

"Not a problem, if I could have him on my days off."

"Again, Jimmy, don't get your hopes up, it's up to the judge, but talk to your lawyer, and I'll tell mine I think it could work." She looked at her watch. "I really need to go, don't want to be too late."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got to get to work."

It had worked exactly how she had planned. He had no idea that he would be submitting the same request for custody as she would be. She just hoped that a judge would agree with the two of them, that this arrangement would be best for Joey. She went back downstairs, with a grin on her face, Bobby walked past her.

"What are you plotting?" he asked.

"You'll see, my friend, can't talk now I've got to pick Joey up before it's too late."

She drove over to her mother's, and decided not to tell her what she had just planned out. She would never agree that Joey needed to spend more time with Jimmy. When the decision came down she would just say that that was what the courts thought was best for everyone, given Jimmy's new work schedule. No one had to know that she had been the catalyst for the changes. Meanwhile at work Jimmy went up to where Doc was working late on paperwork. He knocked at the door.

"Hey Doc, can we talk?" he asked.

"Looking to pick up some medic shifts?" Doc asked with a laugh.

"No, nothing like that. I just want you to know that I think Bobby and Kim might be seeing each other."

Doc looked surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"Something Joey told me. I know you can't base your decision on what a six year old said, and that I'm not the best source of the information given the current situation between Kim and me. It's just that if it's true, it might not end well. I just want you to keep an eye out for warning signs."

"Yeah, thanks, Jimmy, I'll see keep an eye out for any changes in them."

Doc couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it, but he knew that if he ignored the warning he might be the one with egg on his face. Besides, the chances of finding anything were slim to none, so he had nothing to worry about. Jimmy was just pissed that Kim seemed serious about not spending more time then she needed with him.

Jimmy left, satisfied with himself. He didn't want to fuck with Kim's life, but he was sure that she was going to make it so he would see his son even less. He had to retaliate some way. He had recoginized the look on Kim's face that morning, and he knew the only person she would have trusted around Joey was Bobby. He didn't want them to know that he was onto them, he just wanted to make things a little harder for them.

tbc

end notes: this one has a little bit more meat to it, next up is what happens with custody, hope you're still digging where this is going, tell me what you think please?


	12. 12

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not so much in this one kids)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: It's the day of the hearing, but Joey's sick, will it all work out as planned?  
AUTHORS NOTES: i told you i'd have more juice soon, i really hope ppl are still reading and digging this fic, if you are can 'ya drop me a line? i'd love to know!my muse is alive and kicking, i have many parts written and pretty much edited... reviews will make updates appear faster 

Kim woke up, she looked at her clock, grumbled, but got out of bed anyway. She knew she wasn't going to be sleeping much more. She was worried about how the custody hearing would go that day. She went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, which she had finished before Joey even got up two hours later. He was still in his pajamas.

"Do I have to go?" he asked.

"Yes, the judge will want to talk to you."

"I don't feel good."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Joey, but you have to go. Please don't play sick this morning." He shrugged and went into his room. She had told him that he would have to wear his school uniform to make a good impression. He put it on, and went back into the kitchen. She fixed him up, and handed him a plate of Eggos, then went into her own room to get ready herself. When she got back into the kitchen he had hardly taken two bites.

"Joey, we don't have time for this," she sighed.

"I'm not hungry, Mom," he told her pathetically.

Usually that would make her check to make sure that he wasn't, in fact just playing sick, that morning she had too much on her mind. Even waking up that early she was going to be late if they didn't get a move on.

"Just drink your juice then?" she asked him. He gulped down the juice. "How about you take some juice boxes from the fridge, and put them in my bag? And take any school snacks you want for when you're there."

He put three juice boxes, two handy snack peanut butter and crackers, and a granola bar in her bag. She went into the bathroom and checked to make sure she looked somewhat alive. She knew she would have slept better if Bobby had been there, but she didn't want to risk Jimmy coming by before the trial to talk to her again. She grabbed the bag, her son's hand, and went down to hail a cab.

She got to the courthouse, and Joey was having trouble keeping up. While they were in the cab she realized he did, in fact has a slight fever, and he complained his throat was sore.

"I'm sorry, Joey," she said. "We can't change the day."

Jimmy was just inside the doors. Normally Joey would bound right up to his father excitedly telling him about whatever was new in his life. Instead he walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Something wrong Champ?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm not feeling good," he explained. "Mom says that I had to come."

"She's right, the judge will want to talk to you."

Kim was at the vending machine, buying a bottle of water. "We'll get some medicine, as soon as we're done here," she told him, opening the bottle then giving it him. "Now keep drinking this it will help your throat."

"Okay," he said.

Catherine had also met them there, and they all went into the courtroom, where their lawyers were already waiting. Catherine sat behind Kim with Joey, and the hearing started. The judge mostly just verified the facts, and asked Kim about why she had filed the restraining order, he then asked to see Joey in his chambers. Joey looked nervous but acted brave for his father. He followed the judge, and sat down on a chair opposite him.

"So, I just have a few questions I have to ask you, all right Joey?" asked the judge.

"Okay," he said.

"Do you know the difference between telling the truth and telling a lie?"

"Yeah."

"Can you explain it to me, please."

He nodded. "The truth is good, and a lie is bad."

"Good, so I want you to tell me the truth, okay?" Joey nodded at the judge. "Has your father ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Good, has your mother ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Do you want to see your father more?"

Joey shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Why only sometimes?"

"Because Daddy doesn't know what to do when I'm there."

"Do you think that you could teach him what to do if you saw him more?"

Joey thought for a minute. "Yeah."

"Good, because both your mother and father have asked for the exact same thing, for your father to see you more. So I almost have to let that happen, unless you give me a very good reason why you wouldn't want to see your father."

Joey shrugged. "If that's what Mommy wants, then it must be good."

The judge smiled. "I just have a few more questions for you. Did your mother tell you to tell me anything?"

"Yeah, she told me that I had to tell you the truth."

"All right, and who's idea was it for you to see the doctor?"

"What doctor?"

"Dr. Evans."

"Oh! Kristy! I wanted to go after Mommy told me that Daddy got to see a special doctor who he can just talk to about things"

"Okay, and you were at your parent's work when they had their fight, right?"

"I only saw the end."

"Have you ever seen your parents fight like that before?"

"Not like that."

"Then how do the normally fight?"

"They just scream at each other. Then Daddy leaves, and Mommy starts to cry."

"Have they fought like that since the last fight you saw?"

"No, Bobby's always at my house when Daddy comes over now."

"Who's Bobby?"

"Mommy's partner."

"Okay, do you like having someone there when your parents see each other?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel safe."

He nodded. "That's all I needed to know, thank you, Joey."

He walked Joey out of the office, and told everyone that he was making his ruling. They all went back into the courtroom.

"My decision was easy to make, both Ms. Zambrano and Mr. Doherty seem to have negotiated their shared custody amongst themselves. Therefore I am going to rule that nothing changes with the custody of Joey Doherty. I am, however, going to strongly suggest that you both continue having a third party present when discussing anything to do with your son. He seems to be much happier this way, and I feel it is a good way to prevent him from seeing more fights between his parents."

Both Jimmy and Kim were thrilled by the decision and not surprised that he had made the recommendation to have another person there when they had things to discuss. It had been working out better that way, and Joey did not need to see his parents fighting that much. They also knew that they would not have to tell Catherine that she would seeing less of her grandson.  
Joey and Catherine had left the courtroom already, and the only people still there were their lawyers, Jimmy, and Kim. He looked over at her.

"You planned it, didn't you?" he asked.

"Planned what?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know how you planted the seed in Lieu's head, but I know it was you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Thank you, Kimmy, I won't let you down."

She nodded, and went to find her mother and son. Jimmy suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the world for having told Doc his suspicions about Kim and Bobby. When she had actually gone out of her way to make sure that he got to spend more time with his son. He got into the hall, and Joey came over to him.

"So how much more do I get to see you Daddy?" asked Joey.

"I think you get to see me everyday after school, if your mom lets me," Jimmy explained.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"This isn't the best place to explain this to you, Mom. I'm sorry," Kim said.

"Explain what Kim?"

"Jimmy's shift at work was changed, again, and I was thinking he could take Joey from after school, to when I pick him when I'd normally pick him up at your house."

"That does make more sense, but do you think he can handle it?" she asked.

"You know, I'm right here, I can hear you," Jimmy said

"Yes, Mother, I do think he can handle that," Kim said. "Look, Joey's not feeling well, I just want to get him home, to bed." With that, Kim walked down the hall, holding her son's hand. She got outside the building, glad to see that there was a cab already waiting. They got in, and went home. As soon as they got in Joey went to his room, changed into his pajamas, and curled up in bed. She gave him a little bit of medicine, and he went right to sleep after.

tbc

end notes: okay this piece did not work out as well i wanted it to, but it works and it's done that's all that matters right? i have lots more written, happy reivews help me get 'em up quicker ;)


	13. 13

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not so much in this one kids)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: Jimmy comes over after the hearing, alone, what's going to happen?  
AUTHORS NOTES: we're still the same day as the hearing right now, the next few parts will be, i have lotsa stuff written, remember that when you go "please, sir, i want some more," i won't sell 'ya i'll deliver! so pls tell me in review form! i know i've messed up the timeline so bad it's scary, don't reminds me on with the fic 

It was almost time for him to take his medicine again, but she didn't want to wake him. She stood in the doorway, a moment, just looking at him asleep. She was going to miss having him full time, but she knew that her son needed to see his father more often. Jimmy had screwed up before, but she really felt that he could handle, and maybe even needed more time with his son.

She knew that Jimmy did love him very much, he simply wasn't sure exactly what to do, if he was forced to do what he had to then he'd probably do it right. She also knew that Joey had to see his father more, so that he would not replace him. Sometimes she would wish that Bobby was Joey's father, he was better with him. Even so, Jimmy was Joey's father, and nothing was going to change that fact, unless he decided to give up his parental rights, which was something they both knew he'd never do.

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone buzzing the apartment. She didn't check who it was, but pressed the button to unlock the doors. It buzzed again, this time she picked up.

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Kim, I want you to know that it's me coming up. I want to see if Joey's all right," she heard Jimmy say.

"He's sleeping."

She hit the button to open the doors, and soon heard a knock at the door. She let him in, he didn't even look at her, he went right to Joey's room to check on his son, who was asleep as she had said.

"Jimmy," she said, concerned.

"Look, Kim I just wanted to see him, all right?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not comfortable with you here when no one else is around."

"I'm not a criminal Kim."

"I know that, but I'm just not comfortable with it, all right? Even the judge suggested we should always have someone with us."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"We just carried away when it's just the two of us, and I don't want to do that anymore."

He looked at the floor. "We had good times too, Kimmy."

"I know that, but they're in the past now. Everything changed when you –" She couldn't even say it.

"I over reacted. You threatened to take my son away."

"I needed you to back off."

He looked right into her eyes. "Would you have done it?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me the truth!"

"Don't raise your voice." She snapped. "I don't know, Jimmy, I may have."

He was getting angry but he knew he had to keep clam. "Then why are you letting me see him more?"

"The judge-"

"The judge my ass, Kim! My lawyer told me that the only way I could have gotten what I had asked for, is if you had asked for the same thing."

She shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He was getting very frustrated. "Don't play stupid with me. My lawyer warned me as soon as he found out about the restraining order that the judge would rule in your favour."

"That had nothing to do with the case today."

"That was the case today!" He shook his head. "There would not have been another custody hearing had it not been for that."

"Then it worked out for both of us."

"What does that mean?"

"Until you came over today, I had you exactly where you needed to be in my life, and you have your son where he should be in your life."

"What does that mean?"

"Joey needs a real father, so that he doesn't have to look elsewhere."

"Like?"

"Who's to say he won't look up to drug dealers when he's a little bit older?"

He shook his head. "You're raising him better then that."

"I can't be his father!"

"What about you little boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" She acted genuinely shocked. "What boyfriend?"

"Bobby!"

"Bobby is my best friend, not my boyfriend. Even if he was something more that doesn't change anything between you and Joey/"

He shrugged. "Everyone says he'd be the prefect father!"

"He would be a good father, if and when he has his own kids. But Jimmy, you are Joey's father and he needs you, and not someone else. You're far from prefect, and you know what? Neither is Bobby. It doesn't matter who is the better man, better with kids, better with women, has bedded more women, who has who's heart. None of that matters, when it comes to your son. He is your son, and that is just the way it is. I could have asked you to stay out of his life, and trust me, I have thought about it many, many times. But I haven't cause I can't change who his father is. You are it, and any other man I may be with now or in the future will have to understand that you are Joey's father, and that he will always play second, or even third fiddle in our son's life. The only way that will change is if you chose to give up all your rights to Joey."

"I'd never do that."

"Then, you are in his life, you should be the first guy he goes to when he has something he cannot talk to me about. You should be the person he looks up. You should be the one teaching how to be a good man. He idolizes you as a firefighter, now let him see you play the role he needs you to play, that of Dad."

"How?"

"I have to go get some things because Joey's sick. You have two choices, I can stay here with him, and take care of him when he wakes up, or I can give you a shopping list of all the things we need, and you can go and I'll stay with him. It's your choice Jimmy."

He looked at her. "I want to stay with him, but I don't know what to do."

"I didn't know what to do the first time I had to take care of him when he was sick, but I learned really fast. If you need advise, my cell phone will be on, and mother is home today."

"What do I need to know?"

"What did your parents do when you were sick?"

He thought a moment. "Gave me some medicine, got me what I needed. Let me eat and drink certain things, like apple juice, toast, dry cereal, fruit." He paused for a minute. "Why didn't they ever give me milk?"

She smiled. "If you have a fever any dairy will curdle in your stomach and make you throw up."

"Gross."

"Yeah, when he wakes up he's going to need some medicine, then just follow the instructions on the package. Good luck."

She was a little worried about leaving him alone with Joey, but had to learn sometime. She had to get some more medicine for him, and few other things she only bought when he got sick. She decided she'd try and extend the shopping trip as much as she possibly could.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Joey had woken up almost as soon as Kim had left. Jimmy wasn't really sure if he could do it, but he had to prove to not only her, but to himself that he could handle it. After all he would be spending much more time with his son soon.

"Mommy!" he heard Joey holler. Jimmy went into the room, Joey looked disappointed. "Where's Mommy?"

"She had to go out, she asked me to take care of you while she was gone," he explained.

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"Can I have more medicine?"

"Yeah, anything else?"

"No."

Jimmy went into the kitchen, and got the medicine off the counter, he picked up the spoon that was next to it. He went back into the room and gave him the dose.

"Can I have a glass of apple juice?" he asked.

"Sure, anything else?"

"No."

He went back into the kitchen, and poured a glass of apple juice. There wasn't that much, he hoped Kim would be picking some up. He wasn't sure if Joey liked having apple juice as much as he had when was sick. He went back into the room, and gave Joey the juice.

"Daddy, could you pass me some of my comic books?" he asked.

"Of course," Jimmy replied.

He went over to the shelf and gave him a few comic books.

"I'm going to go into the other room, and watch some TV, do you need anything else?"

"No."

Jimmy turned on the TV, and soon realized why he didn't really watch daytime TV. All that was on were soap operas, talk shows, and old sitcoms with outdated humour. He finally found a show he could stand to watch, a sitcom, and was just getting into it.

"Daddy!" he heard Joey holler.

He went into his room, again. "Yes, Joey."

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, ice cream?"

Jimmy thought for a moment, then remembered Kim's warning about dairy. "I'm not sure that's the best idea. Just a second I have to see what you have."

He went back into the kitchen, to see what there was. There really wasn't much of anything, that he could eat. He was glad to see that there were some popsicles in the freezer though.

"How about a peanut butter and jam sandwich?" Jimmy asked, coming back into the bedroom.

He pouted a little. "All right."

"When you're done I'll give you a popsicle."

He seemed happy with that news. At least he'd get some kind of frozen treat out of the deal. Jimmy went into the kitchen once again, to make the sandwich. He came back, only to learn that he had not cut the sandwich properly. Joey instead the sandwich be cut into two squares and a rectangle. When the sandwich was cut right, Joey ate it, and a few minutes later asked for his popsicle. He went to go see if he could find anything else on TV. He hadn't even decided on anything, when he heard his son calling again.

"Yes, Joey," he said, starting to get annoyed.

"Can you read me a book?" he asked.

Jimmy picked a book off the shelf, then curled up in bed with Joey to read it. Even before the book was over Joey had fallen asleep on Jimmy's arm. He smiled, nothing else in the world mattered that moment. He had only had a small taste of how hard it was to take care of him while he was sick, but he knew that that moment had made it all better. Before too long Jimmy had fallen asleep too. Kim came home, and put the groceries away. She was surprised she had not heard either one of them stir, but was glad for a moment of peace. She made herself a cup of instant coffee, then went to see what they were up to.

She stopped in front of Joey's door, her cup of coffee still in hand. It was moments like that she missed since the divorce. Part of her wanted to join, but she knew that those sorts of things were now in the past. That was a Jimmy and Joey memory, not a family one. They weren't really a family anymore. Besides, she had Bobby, and she knew that if she decided to go out on that limb again it would only fall again. The phone rang, she answered it quickly so not to wake either of them.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi," Bobby replied.

"It's nice to hear your voice."

"How did it go today?"

"It went as expected."

"I'm right nearby, mind if we come up for lunch?"

"Probably not the best idea, Joey's sick."

"I don't care, I want to see you."

"Jimmy's over."

"What?" He sounded angry.

"I needed to get some stuff from the store, and I asked him to watch Joey for a bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I thought it was about time he learned how to take care of him while he was sick."

"Why is he still there then?"

"He's asleep."

"Then you could come out for lunch with us?"

"Yeah, I mean if he says anything, I'll just tell him I forgot something."

"Good then, I'll meet you at the deli around the corner in about ten minutes."

tbc...

end notes: hope you're liking this, just an aside i used to call my toast being cut like that "a mommy and two babies" i was gonna type that then realised no one would have a clue what i was going on about, anywho got some more reading and raring to go review pls?


	14. 14

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not so much in this one kids)  
CONTENT: kim/jimmy, kim/bobby r  
SUMMARY: Bobby's working with Carlos, why won't he shut up, and stop making Bobby all worried about Kim?  
AUTHORS NOTES: same day again, this one's really short, as will the next one, woulda be longer but i like having thestrong "R" rated ones be their own parts so they can be skipped for those who aren't into that or are too young, so jimmy seems be growing up, when will carlos, not that he's even remotly important to our plot... anyway i have some more parts written, the more reviews the faster i update so please? i hate begging 

on with the fic

They had all finished lunch. Bobby was riding with Carlos that day. He was glad that it seemed that Kim had chosen him over Jimmy, but he was more then a little upset that he was at her place. He had offered to kick him out for her, but she told him it would be all right, and it would draw too much attention to them. Not that their cover wouldn't be blown by Carlos.

"You sure you're not going to tell Doc?" he asked.

"I said no!" Carlos snapped. "I'd be more worried about her with Jimmy then what Doc might do when he finds out."

He shrugged. "He is Joey's father."

"She has a restraining order against him, and she asks him to baby sit?"

"She wants him to have more of a role in his life."

"It just seems a little strange to me, but it's your life."

"I trust her."

Carlos laughed. "But do you trust Dimples?"

"If I trust her then it doesn't matter. Besides if he tries anything she can always enforce the restraining order."

Bobby knew he trusted her, and he knew that she said she loved him now, and not Jimmy. But still there was a part of him the wondered if she could fall under that spell again. Kim was strong, but not where her family was involved. He knew that somewhere deep down inside she wanted her, Jimmy and Joey to be a family. Would that dream be enough for her to forget him? Besides what the hell did Carlos know anyway?

"Look, I trust Kim, and that's all that really matters. If he does try something I have to believe that she cares about me enough to not let anything happen."

"I don't even know her very well and I know the her brain turns to mashed potatoes around him."

"The fact that she actually went through the trouble of finally filing a restraining order has to mean something."

Carlos shrugged. "Maybe, and you obviously know her better then I do. But it's obviously not worth the paper it's written on if he's over there right now."

"With his son, because he's sick."

"That's what she claims."

He knew as well as anyone, and every one else it seemed, that Kim did stupid things with Jimmy around. But he really believed that this time it was all about Joey, and nothing to do with their past. If they were reconciling, why would she have picked up the phone, and agreed to meet him.

"If she was messing around with Jimmy do you really think she'd stop just to have lunch with us?" Bobby reasoned.

"I guess not."

Bobby worried the rest of the day about what Carlos had said. He knew that it was unfounded, but that was his biggest fear, and he always knew it would be. If Jimmy could straighten himself out would she go back to him for Joey's sake? Or would just let the past stay in the past?

They were just starting out, and he really wanted to see where it all ended up. He just hoped that it would not end up with him on sidelines again. He hated having to see Kim go through all the stuff she had gone through with Jimmy. He didn't know how she could have forgiven him for anything, but she had, which made her think she might be able to forgive him for just about everything.

The day with Carlos was not so bad. He still wasn't really sure why he had agreed to keep their secret, but he was glad he had. As much as it had not been like a root canal to have to work with him, he would rather work with Kim. They knew how the other worked, and even with all the personal things going on, they never let it get in the way. They were even more determined to work as a great team now that they had a pendulum swinging over their heads.

There were times where he swore he knew what Kim was thinking, which made everything go very smoothly. Things seemed to have gotten better between them since they had started dating. The best part was she never had off-days because of a night with Jimmy to deal with anymore.

He was glad when the shift was over. After he got changed, he realized that his phone had been gotten off at some point. He turned it on to discover that he had a voice message. He checked it, it was from Kim asking him to call her when he got off. He dialed her number to return the call.

"Hi," he said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi yourself," she said.

"What's up?"

"Wanna come over?"

"What about Joey?"

"Jimmy took him for the night."

He was surprised. "Really, even with him being sick?"

"He said I needed a break from taking care of him when he's sick."

He could tell she was smiling. "You're not sick yourself are you?"

"Don't think so."

"It's worth the risk, I'll be over in a few minutes."

He knew it had all been in his head. Carlos' imagination just got carried away sometimes. He trusted her completely and he had ever reason to, she had just proven it. He finished getting dressed, and went right to her place. He buzzed up and she let him in immediately. She let him, kissing him franticly as soon as the door was closed.

"Kim," he muttered, "let me through the door."

She pulled away. It was only then that he realized that she was in her bathrobe. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to lie beneath it. He almost ignored her, and went to sit on the couch.

"Let's talk," he offered.

"All right," she said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"How was your day?"

"Surprising."

"Mine too, care to elaborate?"

"I was just surprised that Jimmy stepped up to the plate with Joey so fast. I thought that it would take him a while to do it, even with the court order, but he really surprised me today. I never thought I'd see the day where he'd volunteer to take Joey when he was sick. Maybe he would have been a better father if I had just put my foot down sooner."

He brushed her hair lightly. "He just got the shock he needed, Kim, you weren't ready before. He should have done it himself a long time ago."

"I know you're right."

He kissed her lightly. "Just keep it at that."

"You said your day was surprising too, why?"

"I worked with Carlos all day today, and I don't feel the need to disinfect myself."

She laughed. "You didn't want to kill him?"

"Surprisingly no! I mean I would rather work with you." He kissed her. "But if something happens I could probably deal with him."

She kissed him lightly. "That's good cause I never could." She let her lips fall down his jaw line to his neck.

"I'd think that talking about Carlos wouldn't put you in the mood."

"Mention him again, and you'll be SOL pal." She laughed.

"I wouldn't want that now would I?"

"Probably not such a good idea. You need a shower?"

Was it a question or an order, he wondered. He probably need to jump in the shower to make him a little bit more fresh.

"Then let me get in, alone, and I'll be right with you," he said, disappearing into the bathroom.

tbc.  
end notes; another smutty piece coming up, if you're not into, or not old enough for it, pls don't read the next part, thank you, pls review i like reviews and so does my muse!


	15. 15

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (yes! strong "r" if you don't like or are too young skip this part)  
SUMMARY: See she just keeps choosing Bobby, while Joey's away Kim and Bobby play  
AUTHORS NOTES: are you looking for plot? you've come to the wrong part, if you're into smut read on, elses just keep going to the next part please 

He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. When he went into her bedroom, he saw the bathrobe in the corner, and she was under the covers. What was she hiding? He wondered. He crawled into the bed with her, and she snuggled up to him, keeping the cover as well placed as she could.

She took a deep breath, taking in the smells of him. For a long moment she just cuddled up to him, soaking in every sense of him. Maybe the shower before they started wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.  
Soon their lips found each other, and the game had began. It wasn't long before the towel was lost somewhere on the floor. He was finally able to peel back the covers to find her naked beneath them. Their hands were all over each other as they just kissed..

"Kim, we need to do this more often," Bobby grumbled, between frantic kissing.

"I know," she growled.

His lips grew tired of her mouth, and he began playing with other parts of her body, purposely missing the ones she wanted him to touch. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, and ever her knees. She was withering with delight, trying to move to make him go where she wanted, but he liked teasing her.

"Patience, Kim," he told her.

"Bobby," she whined lustfully.

"That's not going to work with me."

She pouted at him, running her hands on his middle, tracing his abs with her fingers. "Please?"

"Kim," he moaned.

His lips went back to hers. She circled his nipple, trying to get him to do the same. She wrapped her arms around him, and waited for what she wanted.

Finally his hands found her breast, and began to tease her. She moaned in delight, at light strokes she felt on her nipples. He's so good to me, she thought. Soon the light touches of his fingers were replaced by the light lapping of his lips. She purred with delight at the sensation.

"Oh! So good, Bobby, more!" she mumbled, hardly able to string words together.

"You don't listen very well," he teased. "I told you that you had to be patient."

"How do you have time for all this after today?"

He kissed her stomach. "I always time to make you feel special, Kim."

His hands explored her body as he began to play with her breasts again. He was still learning where all her pleasure points were. All the while she did not have enough brain power to do much but run her hands up his spine, gently and occasionally pinch his ass, he was not bothered.

She seemed to lift a little for better access. He took the hint, and caressed the small of her back.

"There! Right there!" she almost screamed.

He traced circles on the small of her back, as his lips continued to tease her nipples. She thought she was on another plain, it all felt so good.

"Bobby, I need you now," she begged.

"We're just getting started here," he assured her.

She took his face, and drew him into a deep, wet kiss. Distracting him from everything he was working on. Her hands found his erection, and she guided it toward where she needed it.

"Bobby!" she screamed, as he began to thrust inside her.

"Kim, oh God, so good," he babbled.

She came twice before he finally allowed himself release. He was surprised he had been able hold out so long, but he did it, and it had been worth it. They two of them laid there, a moment, sweaty, dirty, and unable to speak. She took his hand, and their fingers twined around each others. She looked right into his eyes, and waited for the ability to speak to return.

"I love you," she whispered, a little more breathily then she would have liked.

"I love you, too."

They didn't even have time to clean themselves up a little, nor get dressed. They simply spooned up together, and soon feel asleep in each others arms. It was the prefect end to the day they had both had.

tbc.  
end notes: Plot took a break for this part and will back for the next one, review if you'd like


	16. 16

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" abou this one)  
SUMMARY: Big bit of plot exlleration, but not much else, the next morning  
AUTHORS NOTES: it starts out strong with a nice little bombshell, but then is just dialouge, the next one is full of fun juiciness tho, and not so fluffy... hehe.. reviews help the posting process go by much quicker remember? 

She woke up the next morning, his arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. For a moment she thought it was Jimmy who was lying next to her, until the morning haze cleared. It was a naked Bobby who was holding her. She wanted so much to just stay there in his arms. She would be happy if she never had to leave that security. Unfortunately, the world did not work like that. Eventually they would both have to get up, and get on with their day. She felt his lips kiss the back of her neck, and she couldn't help but purr with delight.

"Kim," he mumbled.

"So nice," she replied.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning."

"Me too."

They had moved, and she now had her head rested on his shoulder. He was absently playing with her hair. Twirling it on his finger, and then running his hand through it. He hoped that one day he would be able to wake up with her every morning. He also knew they were nowhere near that point in their relationship.

"Let's just let the cat out of the bag, completely," he suggested.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Why not?"

She looked away. "I'm not ready for everyone to know." he sighed. "Kim-"

She sat up, facing him, and put her finger over his lips. "I'm not ready for everyone at work to know yet. I know it's not going to end like with Jimmy, but," she paused. "I just don't want to go through any of the just yet."

"Any of what?"

She shrugged. "It may be in my head, but the looks, and the whispers. I know that if I had to listen to Jimmy and all the others making jokes, that it would just ruin things for us, and I don't want that. I want this to last, so until I feel strong enough to listen to all the hassle I need to keep it relatively quiet."

"I understand."

She could tell he seemed a little hurt. "It has nothing to do with you, Bobby, I love you with all my heart. It's not that a part of me wants Joey, Jimmy, and me to be a family, I promise. It's just something I need to ready myself for, and I'm not even close to that point yet." She kissed him

"I'm trying to understand, but it's hard, Kim."

"I can't even imagine how this must sound to you. Just trust that I love you more then I've ever loved anyone else, and that I will find the strength to let everyone see how happy you make me one day."

He brushed her hair away from her face, sat up and kissed her lightly. She deepened the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Let's not get carried away this morning," he suggested.

"Good idea, we should get showers," she added.

He pulled her toward him. Her back was against his chest, both of them sitting on the bed. He kissed behind her ear. She shuddered. For a long moment he just held her, his arms around her, covering her breasts.

"Promise me," he whispered in her ear. "Promise me one day you'll marry me."

"I promise," she whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both knew that the question had been serious, as had her answer. They sat there a little while longer, letting it sink in. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're sure, Kim?" he asked.

"Not right away, but yes, one day, I'd like that very much, Bobby," she replied.

She turned around in his arms, and kissed him. They both knew they weren't ready to tell everyone yet. But they needed to know that the other was fully committed to the relationship.

They got into the shower. He left the apartment first, so not to raise suspicion When he got to work he was surprised he didn't float through the door, he was on cloud nine. He could not believe that he had asked her, but was glad that she had made the promise. She walked not long after he did, and went right upstairs, to change.

Jimmy was telling all the guys about how he was going to be seeing his son more. Bobby knew he should go upstairs, but decided to try and talk with the guys while she changed.

"Hey, Bobby did you finally get laid?" Jimmy asked with a laugh.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of it, making the whole group laugh. "What did you say Jimmy?"

"I asked you if you had finally gotten laid."

"Yeah."

"Musta been good, anyone I know?"

Bobby shrugged. "Probably not, I should get changed."

At least they thought that his mood was caused by a good lay, Bobby thought, walking away, to get changed. Jimmy knew that something big had happened between Bobby and Kim, he just couldn't figure out what. Even from a quick glance at her, he knew something was going on. Another dead give away that she was not entirely with it was that she had not asked about Joey. She came down the stairs, in her uniform.

"Hey, Jimmy," she said. "I was in such a hurry to get changed, I didn't notice you. How's Joey feeling?"

"I dropped him off at your Mom's this morning, he didn't look like he should go to school."

She nodded. "All right, and you'll be picking him when you're done?"

"Yeah, and you'll pick him up from my place when you're done?"

"Yeah, I'll ask Bobby if he can drive me over, to be on the safe side."

He nodded. "Didn't I prove yesterday that-"

She interrupted him. "We've been through this already, Jimmy. I'd feel better this way." Bobby came down the stairs, Jimmy made the "whipped" sound at him. He looked at Jimmy, puzzled.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked.

"Going out of your way most nights, so that Kim can pick up Joey, and get home safely," Jimmy responded, repeating the sound.

"She's my friend, and I don't mind."

"Always playing prince charming, but where's your princess?"

The guys began to laugh. Kim started toward the bus. He wanted so much to tell them all what had transpired that morning. That he had managed to get Kim, someone Jimmy thought he could back. He would never betray her trust.

"Call me a pussy all you want, but at least I know how to treat, and keep a Lady."

"Those sound like fighting words," Jimmy snapped. "Watch your back, Caffey."

"I could say the same, Doherty."

Bobby deiced to leave before things got too out of hand. He went to the bus, where Kim was cleaning up. She smiled at him, and he began to help her. Alex came over.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You two are out here early this morning."

Kim shrugged. "Just an early day, I guess," she replied.

"You seem to have an extra bounce in your step, Bobby."

He looked up from what he was doing, had he been humming out loud? He shrugged. "Must be the weather."

She smiled, knowing that there was something he wasn't telling her. He was a really bad liar. She could also tell that Kim seemed to have a different air about her, she wasn't sure what.

"What about you Kim?" she asked.

"I'm probably happy that my son's father finally seems to have finally taken responsibility for his actions," Kim explained.

"How so?"

"Since his shift was changed he's going to take Joey for a few hours every evening."

"That's a start, I guess."

Kim smiled. "Here's the kicker, Joey's sick, and Jimmy took him last night."

"Wow! Now that is something to celebrate."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Even still, Alex was sure there was something else. Maybe it was the way they looked at each other, or more correctly the way they didn't seem to want to look at each other.

"I should get dressed," Alex explained.

She disappeared. No sooner had they got everything set up did they get a call. They rushed off to find a young couple who had been bumped by a car, while walking through a cross walk. It didn't seem serious, but they still took the pair to Mercy.

tbc.  
end: notes, Plot's still in vacation mode, he does appolgise, he promises he'll be back for the next installment, reviews will keep the juices flowing so don't make me beg


	17. 17

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: So Doc knows but Kim and Bobby doesn't know that he knows, but doc doesn't want to split them up, same can be said if you sub in the name Jimmy, 'cept the not splitting them up part!  
AUTHORS NOTES: just the little plot bunny that made me write this whole darn fic... doc knowing that bobby and kim are together but doesn't want to let carlos off the leash, so he goes to ask some of their patients what they think hehe 

Planting Carlos had worked perfectly. Doc knew that if there was something going on between them Carlos would be able to find out the truth. The only problem was he saw no reason why they actually needed to be separated. When they were in the field they acted like they always did. If anything they seemed to work better then they ever had. He didn't want to break up that team, they just clicked. Besides, he still wanted Carlos to be on a pretty short leash.

Doc knew he had to think of a way to make sure that there were no conflicts of interest though. He had to make sure none of their patients felt uncomfortable with the couple. He decided the best way was to go to the source. Anytime he noticed anyone in any condition to talk still in the ER while he was there he'd talk to them. He knew it would be a little tedious, but it would be the best way.

He and Carlos had brought in a heart attack victim who had died on the bus. They had tried everything, but it had been hopeless. Carlos had gone to the bathroom, while Doc picked up some paperwork. He flipped to see if Kim and Bobby had brought anyone in, and looked who had signed out. He asked one of the nurses to point him in the direction of a young couple who were in a quiet room, waiting for someone to pick them. They were in their early twenties.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Doc asked.

"I guess, so why?" the young man asked.

"Just some personnel stuff, the medics that brought you in are under my watch, and I'd like to just check a few things."

"All right, shoot, ask whatever you need."

"Did you think they acted professionally while they treated and transported you?"

"Absolutely," they both said.

"Were you pleased with the attention you both received?"

They nodded, the young woman added. "I think they treated us better then staff here. They saw we were young, and just got bumped a little, and told us to wait here. But the two of them were great, made us think that we were just as important as any other call."

"Good, last one would you believe me if I told you they were engaged?"

"To each other?" she asked.

"Yeah," Doc replied

"No way," the young man replied. "At the most they are good friends."

"All right, sorry to have taken up your time."

"It's all right," he assured him.

They passed that test, but he knew that there would be many more to come. He simply could not let them slip up. He needed to be sure their jobs came first, and their personal lives were second.

Later that day, between runs Doc found another person who Kim and Bobby had brought in. He was going to ask as many people as he could, who were in different ages, and had different backgrounds about the pair. He was about the same age as them, and was sitting in a waiting room. He had needed a cast on his foot after a fall at work.

"Hi, you must be Russell Black," Doc said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, and you are?" he asked.

"Monty Parker, I supervise the two paramedics that brought you in. Would you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about them?"

"No problem."

"First do you think they acted in a professional manner through the whole process, from arriving on the scene to getting you here?"

"Yes, they were really good, very efficient."

"Was there anything you would say they would have to improve on?"

"Not really, I was very pleased with them."

Doc nodded. "What would you say if I said they were engaged?"

"She doesn't have a ring." He reasoned.

"You noticed that?"

"She's hot, it's the first thing I check!" He chuckled. "Do you mean to each other?"

"Yeah."

"No way, he didn't look at her like that."

"Like what?"

"Guys look at a girl like that a certain way, especially when another guy is checking her out. He looked at her light she was a friend, or even family." He explained. "I mean you'd have to be either has to be pretty blind, to not notice her. Or you pee sitting down, if you know what I mean."

Doc chuckled. "All right, thank you."

He was glad the answers he seemed to be getting indicated that they were keeping it all at home, he just hoped they would be able to keep it up. At least when it had been Kim and Jimmy they didn't work together very closely, they had different jobs but worked at the same place. With Kim and Bobby it would be different, and he could not have them slipping up in front of patients.

They were a really good team, and he did not want to have to split them up. From what he had gotten from the few people had talked to they were very efficient at working together, and he didn't really want anything to get in the way of that.  
Even at the house they didn't act any differently toward each other. They both came in at different times, and they acted just like they always had. At first Doc had a hard time believing Carlos, but why would he lie about it?

He had said that Bobby had told him that they were dating, and asked if it was all right if he invited Kim to join them when they went on lunch. They happened to be in her neighbourhood, and he had wanted to know how the hearing had gone. So that was what had happened.

Doc was a little annoyed that he had had to find out from someone else. But from the story that Carlos had told him, they wanted to keep it all under wraps. Doc hoped that they would not wait too long to let the cat out of the bag. He needed a few more days to talk to people, still, but if everyone still said the same thing then there would be no real reason to split up such a good team.

tbc...

end notes: yeah, it's rather short, but this was one of my orignal ideas when i first went to write it so i couldn't really scrap it.. oh the peeing sitting down thing is a 50's refrence, it's not meant to be offensive so pls don't take it as such, it's just what my little sis and i say when we wanna be discreet when we're guy scoping and we think he may not be into gals! hope it works, stay tuned to see what's up next, and pls tell me if you're still diggin' what i'm doing,


	18. 18

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: some else finds out the truth about kim and bobbby  
AUTHORS NOTES:okay i don't even know how to fix how much i've screwed the timeline i'm almost ready to just cop out and AU (alternate universe) where... blah blah... sorry floks i usually try a litle harder to get it all right... hello if alex is in it kim's already broken bobby's heart... woops i'm a dope, sorry but do you still like the fic, pls tell me you're still digging the fic...

Everyone knew as soon as Jimmy had walked in that morning that the hearing had gone well. He was telling anyone who would listen that he was going to be spending more time with his son. Everyone but Kim and Bobby were back at the house. Doc, Carlos, Alex, and Jimmy were at the table, having coffee. It had suddenly gotten slow, and everyone could tell that Jimmy just wanted to get out of there, but he still had about an hour left.

"Starting today, I get to see him every day after school," Jimmy explained to them.

"Yes, we know," Alex grumbled.

"No need to be so grouchy about it."

"You've been going on about it all day. I'm happy that you got such a good deal, but there isn't much more to say about it, is there?"

He shrugged. "Just thought people would be happy that I'm finally getting to know my son."

"I can't help but think it's some kind of ploy to get Kim back."

"What the hell?" they all asked.

"You play super papa and all of a sudden she thinks you're a changed man. There you go, you have your ex-wife back, and then it'll be back to wham-bam thank you ma'am," Alex reasoned.

"It does sound like something you'd pull," Doc admitted.

"Look, that's all in the past now. Kim's moved on, and I'm happy for her," Jimmy said, not sounding very sure of himself.

"Moved on? With who?" Alex asked.

As if on cue, Bobby walked in. They all looked at him, and began to stare. Could he be Jimmy's replacement? And if he was, who knew about it? In Alex's mind it seemed to make sense, she had noticed a tiny change in them the past little while.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something hanging from anywhere, that Kim didn't tell me about?" he asked, nervously.

"Nothing like that," Jimmy assured him.

He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, everyone was still watching him. Bobby was starting to get a little bit self conscience.

"Seriously, what did I miss? Is there something hanging out of my nose? Or a sign on my back?" he asked nervously. "Some kind of prank cause it's been kinda quiet the last little while?"

"Nothing is going on," Alex tried to assure him.

"Do I have an extra head growing out of my shoulder?"

Kim came in a few minutes after, they all looked at her, then looked away. She went to the fridge to get a sandwich. She sat down, with it, took two bites, then ran to the bathroom. Doc, Carlos, and Jimmy looked at Bobby accusingly.

"Something is going on, I know it," Bobby said nervously. "You look at me like I made her puke, it was this sandwich here. Smells fine to me."

"Was that a turkey sandwich?" Jimmy asked..

"Sure smells like turkey to me," Bobby replied.

He remembered that when Kim was pregnant with Joey she could not be anywhere near turkey, it would make her so sick. He wondered if maybe his suspicion was right, and now she was pregnant again. He looked up at Bobby, as if trying to say, what the hell have you done man? Kim came back, tossed the sandwich, into the garbage. She took a bottle of water herself instead, and began to drink it.

"There goes lunch," she grumbled.

"That's a real shame," Jimmy replied.

"I must have caught Joey's cold. How is it that you never get sick, Jimmy?"

"I'm just lucky I guess," he explained, smiling, one of his almost irresistible dimply smiles.

"Or, maybe it's not a cold?"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Just a thought." He shrugged. "Remember when you were pregnant with Joey, how we used to joke that'd you'd probably be sick just seeing a picture of a turkey?"

"I'd like to forget, but yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

Everyone looked at Bobby again, this time accusingly. He wondered if any of them knew what was going on between then. He hoped he was just being paranoid.

"That was a turkey sandwich. You know one of those what do you call it memories?" Jimmy explained. "You know that come back to you when you see or smell something to do with the memory."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking you're way off. Besides, you have to do the deed to have a kid, and you should know how long it's been since I've done that."

"How would I know?" he asked innocently.

"Everyone here already knows it, so I can't really deny. Besides, you're wrong, I just have a cold. I'm going to lay down while it's quiet."

She then went upstairs, found a cot, and laid down to think. She knew he had a point about the turkey. But it could just be coincidence She had just finished her period, so it was unlikely that was, but still possible. She wondered if it was just Jimmy messing with her because he suspected that something was going on between her and Bobby. A few minutes later, Bobby came up, and sat next to her.

"Could what he said be true?" he asked, worried.

"It's very unlikely, but it's always a possibility. I mean nothing is foolproof, as I found out with Joey."

He nodded. "All right."

"I think Jimmy knows something and he wants a reaction from me."

"How would he know?"

She shrugged. "When it comes to that, he can read me like a book. I know he thinks something is going on, and he really thinks if something was going to happen it'd be with you."

"Shouldn't we just get it out of the way?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading him to agree. "Not just yet."

"All right, as you wish." He leaned down, and kissed her lightly.

They hadn't heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I knew it!" Alex exclaimed, keeping her voice down.

The pair pulled away, quickly, knowing they had been busted. At least it was only Alex they could probably manage to get her to agree to keep their secret. They should have known better then to do that there, but most of the guys were really heavy footed, and the assumed they'd be able to hear anyone coming. She went over to the cot as well. Kim had sat up, and Bobby had stood .

"I knew there was something going on between the two you," she explained.

"You caught us," Kim replied.

"He's a good kisser, huh?"

Kim laughed. "Then why'd you dump him?"

Bobby was silent, but blushing, still standing next to her awkwardly.

"Too much of a good boy for me," Alex chuckled.

" I think Jimmy is more then enough bad boy for one person."

Alex smiled. "Most certainly, besides, I knew right away that someone already had his heart, she just didn't know it yet."

Kim blushed. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"If you want it kept quiet, I'll keep my mouth shut."

She wanted to ask about what Jimmy had just said downstairs, but thought it would be rude. She had suspected something was going on with the two them since the morning of the fight. She did wonder however, what had made them have the extra bounce in their step that morning.

She was about to ask when she heard a heavy set of feet tromping up the stairs. The looked over, and to learn that it was Jimmy who had decided to join them. Kim was far from happy to see him.

He smiled at them, Alex took that as cue to leave, so she went back downstairs. She really did want more information, but she was going to press for it there. She decided she'd call Kim later that day, and maybe get answers that way.

Jimmy knew he would not get Bobby to leave, but still wanted to tell her what he had come up to say. She decided to stand up, realizing that she would not have a moment to relax. She really didn't want to talk to him, but she figured he would not leave till he got what he wanted to say or do out of the way.

"What's up Jimmy?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry about downstairs, Kimmy," he replied.

"Jimmy Doherty apologizing about being an ass, I never thought I'd see the day," Bobby quipped.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He snapped.

She shrugged. "I don't give a rat's ass anymore Jimmy. I know the truth about my body, and that's all that really matters."

He shook his head. "You're not going to try and tell me you're not having sex are you?"

She glared at him. "Jimmy that's not of your business."

"I know you are, I know you're fucking around with Prince Charming here."

She could not hide the shocked look on her face. "Don't start with me, Jimmy."

"Kimmy, I'm not stupid. I know you're with him, so why don't you just tell me to my face?"

She looked up at Bobby. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you Kimmy, I know when you're getting laid cause you don't come knocking on my door. You always come back to me, that's what I love about you."

"I'm not coming back this time, Jimmy. You are my son's father, and my past, and that's it."

"As soon as he slips up you'll be back with me, and I'll be glad to have you again."

She shook her head, and held back her anger. "Jimmy, can you just-"

"Leave you alone?"

"Just drop it."

"Not till you tell me the truth."

She looked at the floor. "So what if I am?"

"If you are what?"

"So what if I'm with Bobby?"

He shook his head. "It's not going to last, Caffey, she's mine."

"I'm not afraid of you, Doherty," Bobby replied.

"You should be."

"I know rocks with more personality with you, I really don't think I have anything to worry about."

Jimmy decided he should leave before things got out of hand. Kim and Bobby were just about to start talking again when Doc came up the stairs.

"Kim, are you really feeling sick?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then go home, and get yourself better. I'd rather have you out for the rest of the shift, then get you more sick by staying out here."

"Thank you Doc."

"It's not what Jimmy thought?"

"No, and if it was you'd be the second to know."

He nodded. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed."

He laughed. "Night Kim."

Bobby went downstairs with Doc, as she got changed. She then went home, and wondered if they should just tell Doc and see what happened. Everyone else already knew, and it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up, and let the cat out of the bag. She decided she's talk to Bobby about it when she could.

tbc...

end notes: still a tad short... hmm i just realised i have no clue how i want to end this fic... i better start thinkin' meh, anyway now alex knows too.. when will they finally just tell everyone? more will come upon more reviewing ;)


	19. 19

TITLE: Changes A  
UTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: so the cat's out of the bag with some people, they just need to talk to doc  
AUTHORS NOTES: another little fluff part, i like it and i hope you do too... not much to say about this part other then i feel like i'm writing cliches my two tw fics have bobby making pancakes.. but they're such a yummy breakie! oh with the fic folks 

Bobby had just gotten off shift. He was glad about Jimmy's shift change so that he would not have to try to avoid him as he was leaving that night. He quickly got changed, and knew he wanted to go see Kim. If everyone else knew, it would only be a matter of time before Doc found out. He figured it would probably be easier to tell Doc, and just get it out of the way so they would not be in any more trouble for keeping their new relationship under wraps.

He got into his car, and drove over to Kim's. He let himself in, and was surprised to find Joey on the couch watching TV. Joey seemed surprised to see him.

"Hi," said Joey.

"Is your mom sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

He shrugged. "It's not my bedtime."

"I know your bedtime is in five minutes, so how about you go brush your teeth and change into your pajamas?"

He looked at him quizzically. "I don't want to."

"Your mother is sick, and your father isn't here, so for right now I'm in charge. And I'd really like it if you'd just get ready for bed for me."

He shrugged. "All right, Bobby."

"When you're done I'll read you a story."

"Thank you."

Joey disappeared first into the bathroom, then his room. He came back out in his fire truck pajamas. Bobby went into his room to read him the book. Joey got under the covers, and Bobby sat next to him. Bobby read him the book and before he left the room Joey was asleep. He loved that kid, a lot, but he knew he wanted one of his own one day.

Bobby tip toed into Kim's room, carefully so not to wake her. He stripped down to his boxers and then crawled into the bed. As he was about to pull the covers over himself, he felt an arm on his chest.

"Bobby?" she whispered, groggily.

"Yeah, it's me Kim." He leaned over to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"What are you doing here? I'm sick."

"I know, when you wake up we need to talk, but for now I just want to be next to you."

She shrugged. "Why?"

"I sleep better when you're next to me."

She smiled at him. "I love you, Bobby."

"I love you, Kim."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night." The rolled onto her side.

He spooned up next to her. "Good night," he whispered in her ear.

He woke up the next morning feeling very well rested. Kim was still next to him, and he decided to stay where he was, and take in every part of waking up next to her. His arm was asleep from being pinned beneath her but he didn't care. He took a deep breath and took in the distinct smells of being in her room.

He was just about to fall back to sleep for a few more moments of rest when he heard the door squeak open. In the doorway stood Joey. He smiled, at Bobby, as Bobby carefully got up without waking her. "Morning," he whispered. "How about we go get some breakfast?"

"Okay, what about Mommy?"

"She's not feeling good, so we're going to sleep a little later."

He nodded. "Did she get my cold?"

"I think so."

The two of them went into the kitchen. Bobby started looking through the cupboards to see what was there. Joey, meanwhile was pulling ingredients out, and setting them on the table. Bobby turned around to see, flour, milk, eggs, sugar and syrup sitting on the counter.

"Are you trying to tell me you want pancakes for breakfast?" he asked

"Yeah," Joey replied with a laugh.

"I think you get pancakes too much when you know almost everything that you need to make them."

He smiled. "I like 'em."

"I know you do. Don't forget we have to be extra quiet."

"I know. Why were you and Mommy in the same bed?"

Bobby had been going to get a measuring cup and stopped in his tracks. This was not a question he should be answering, this was something she should be answering. But Kim was in bed, and Joey wanted an answer to his question. What was he going to tell him?

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Mommy told me that only married people sleep in the same bed, but you're not married, and you were in her bed. So why were you in there?" he elaborated.

"Sometimes, when two people have known each other a long enough time, and love each other like me and your mom do, it's okay."

"Oh," he mumbled, unconvinced.

"It's hard to explain, Joey. Most of the time, it's true, only married people should sleep in the same bed. But sometimes, people love each other just as much as people who are married but can't get married, so it's okay to sleep in the same bed with that person. I want to be married to your mom, Joey, but we can't do that just yet, but I like being able to go to sleep with her next to me. Kind of like you like to have your teddy bear on your bed when you're sleeping. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So does that mean you want to marry Mommy one day?"

"Yes, one day."

Joey was grinning from ear to ear. He watched as Bobby continued to make breakfast. He was very excited about hearing that Bobby wanted to marry his mother. He knew that it was a secret, just like them going out was.

Bobby then gave Joey a plate with two pancakes on it, then continued to make his own breakfast. He then covered the rest of the batter, and put in the fridge until Kim woke up. Before long it was time to bring Joey down to catch his bus to school. Bobby walked him down, and waited until he was safely on the bus to leave. He went back up to her apartment to wait for her to wake up.

"Shit!" he heard her scream from her room. She flew out of the bedroom. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to get breakfast ready, and he's going to be late for school."

"Calm down, Kim. It's done, Joey's on his way to school in a big yellow school bus as we speak."

She sat down next to him, and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"No problem, now you stay here and I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"You're sick."

"I'm felling better, I swear."

He laughed. "I bet you'd feel even better with a tummy full of pancakes."

She smiled at him. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

He made her breakfast, and just so she didn't have to eat alone he made another one for himself. They had both finished, and were just sitting at the table in front of their empty plates. They both wanted to bring up the topic of telling Doc what was going on, but neither knew how to tell the other.

"So you're going to go to work today?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, and these pancakes are agreeing with my stomach, so I think I'm fine," she replied.

"Good. I think we may have to talk to Doc today."

She nodded. "I agree, if that many people know it's only a matter of time before it gets to him."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'd rather us come to him, then for him to find out through someone else, or a slip up."

"He'll be easier on us if we just tell him the truth."

He took her hand. "I have to agree with you there, Kim. So no going in at different times today?"

"No, I'll just go in with you."

He stood up, and kissed her lightly. "Good, I'd like that."

"How was Joey this morning?"

"Good, he asked me why I was in your bed if we weren't married."

"What did you tell him."

"I told him that sometimes when you love someone enough it's okay even if you're not married. Then I told him that I want to marry you, and he seemed fine with that."

She nodded. "Did you tell him I wanted to marry you?"

He shook his head. "That's not for me to tell. I know you said it, but I'm sure that your son finding out you promised to marry me is something he should hear from you."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'd say so. I'll clean up while you grab a shower."

"No, no, I'll clean up, and I'll join you in a few minutes."

tbc...

end notes: hello, i'm the fluff queen, yeeesh, i think i need some kind of drama, or to just end this fic on a fluff note... still got some more stuff i'd like to cover if you wanna read so pls tell me if you do


	20. 20

TITLE: Changes  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: They talk to Doc but not EVERYONE really knows ;) you'll see what i mean!  
AUTHORS NOTES: some fluff, some plot, mostly fluff, a joey moment... what more can you ask for? i think it's almost that time where this fic get a "completed" a few more parts still but it's winding down... reviews are still nice tho! on with it 

They had planned to tell Doc as soon as they arrived for the day, but there was an urgent call and they had just enough time to get dressed and hop in the bus. After that the day remained steady, and by the time it was the end of the shift they just wanted to get home they were so tired. But they knew they had to talk to Doc before he found out from someone else what was going on. They went to his office, where he was doing a bunch of paperwork.

"Hi," Kim said.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "We just need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Doc wondered if they were finally telling him what was going on between them. He had already decided that unless they screwed up he'd let them stay together.

Kim looked at the floor. "Doc, Bobby and I are seeing each other."

He tried to act surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Bobby continued.. We didn't want to tell you cause we wanted to still work together."

"I understand. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kim shrugged. "We haven't really told anyone until recently."

Doc nodded. "All right, I've suspected it for a while now."

"What?"

"Jimmy said that he thought you two were together. So I investigated myself, and didn't come up with anything. I'm glad you told me."

"What does this mean for us working together?" Bobby asked.

"It's not going to change, since Jimmy told me I asked people you've brought in if they thought you were together, and none of them thought anything. As long as it's not interfering with your work, I can't see why you can't work together."

"Really?"

"As long as you both keep acting the way you do around each other, there shouldn't be a problem. If I get any complaints though, we'll reassess the situation, but until then everything will stay the same."

"Thank you," Kim said.

"Yeah, thank you Doc," Bobby echoed.

The two of them went to get changed. They then went over to Jimmy's to pick up Joey. He was asleep so Bobby carried him to the car. When they got to her apartment he carefully brought Joey to bed. Kim stood in the doorway, watching as he carefully placed him in his bed. He pulled the covers over the child, and left the room careful not to make too much noise.

He closed the door to the room, the kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around him, but pulled away from the kiss. She nestled herself against him, wanting to just be next to him. She had never wanted Bobby to be Joey's father before, but watching them interact she couldn't help but want that. The man you love is supposed to be your child's father, she thought to herself, taking in all the sensations of him.

"I love you," he whispered.

She almost cried. "I love you, too," she replied.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me, please."

"Do you really want this?"

"What?"

"This, me and Joey, an instant family. Is this really what you want?"

He looked right into her eyes. "You are what I've always wanted, I don't care what I have to deal with to be with you."

"What if one day you resent me for having you help raise my son?"

"I'll never do that. I love you, and I also love Joey, he's a great kid."

"But he's not yours."

"I hope that one day we have one of our own. But until then I'm happy to play any role in his life, and a big one in yours."

She kissed him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Did you say you wanted to have a kid with me?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it would be nice to have a one of my own, with my genes. That doesn't mean I won't love Joey, or I'd treat him differently, I'd just like to have a son of my own."

"Or daughter."

He grinned. "One that looks just like her mother."

She laughed. "That would be nice one day."

"Yeah. So when are we going to tell everyone that the cat's out of the bag?"

She looked up at him. "Not just yet, I still don't want absolutely everyone to know."

"All right. How about we move?"

She lead him into the bedroom, where he stripped to his boxers, as she got into a pair of pajamas. He wanted so much to tell everyone at work about them, just to rub it further into Jimmy's face.

"Look, Bobby, I know you want to tell everyone, and I'm almost ready," she said, as if she had read his mind.

"It's okay Kim, really," he tried to assure her.

"I'm just not quiet there just yet. Part of me wants to shout it from the rooftops, but a bigger part of me is worried that it might end badly, and I don't want to go through that again."

They had both laid down, he pulled her close. He began to smooth her hair with his hand. She smiled at him, but still looked upset, and worried.

"I know you don't want to go through anything like what you went through with Jimmy again," he told her.

"I know you're nothing like him, Bobby, I do, it's just."

"It's hard to heal. I know Kim, and I really do understand. I may not be ecstatic about keeping it a secret, it's what you want, and that's what's important."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "Just tell me when you're ready to tell everyone."

She nodded. "You'll be the first to know."

"Cause I have a great ring for you when you're ready."

"Don't tease me like that!"

He grinned. "It's true, Kim. I knew exactly what ring I wanted to give you the day we started going out."

"Bobby," she wanted to make a fuss about it, but it didn't scare her. "I guess that'll be incentive to keep moving forward."

He smiled. "So when you've told everyone, you'll accept a ring?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think we're rushing things?"

She shook her head. "No, it took us far too long to get here. I don't want to up and get married tomorrow, but I wouldn't mind being engaged."

"I'll wait as long as it takes to give you the wedding of your dreams."

She sat up, then leaned down to kiss him. "That's why I love you."

"What?"

"You actually care about what I want. No one's ever cared about my needs before."

He put his hand on her cheek. "You deserve it, Kim. You've dealt with more then enough shit already."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

"So you're ready for some sleep?"

"Oh yeah, what a day." She laid down.

He wrapped her arms around her. "Goodnight Kim, I love you."

"Night Bobby, I love you too."

Just as they were about to fall asleep they heard a scream, then footsteps pounding toward them. Joey flew into the room, and dove onto the bed between them.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged, not sure what he wanted to do. "Is Bobby sleeping over again?"

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"I guess so. But you said that only married people are supposed to sleep in the same bed."

"I know I did, but Bobby and me are going to get married, one day."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's not going to be soon, but one day we're going to."

"So does that mean I might get a brother or a sister?"

"Maybe. Now stop stalling and tell me about your nightmare."

Bobby always liked it when he could be there while she interacted so closely with him. She was great mother, and he hoped that one day he would have a child of his own with her. Joey was curled up against her, while she caressed his temple to calm him.

"It was about a fire," he said, sheepishly.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares about fires of late."

He nodded. "I shouldn't be afraid of 'em. I wanna be a fireman one day."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be a little bit afraid of fire."

"Nua-uh, Daddy's not afraid of fire."

"He likes people to think he's not afraid, but deep down inside he is afraid," Bobby explained.

"I guess so," Joey replied, not sure if Bobby was telling him the truth.

"It's the truth, pal, just don't tell him I told you that."

He nodded. "Okay, Bobby."

"So what happened in the dream this time?" Kim asked.

"I was trapped in my room, and the firemen didn't find me."

She hugged him. "That is a pretty scary dream. You want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Yeah, if Bobby doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all, I think this bed is big enough for three," Bobby reasoned.

Before long the three had settled in to sleep. Bobby was a little upset to lose the closeness with Kim, but he felt good having her son with them. It did not take long for any of them to fall asleep. Anyone who would have looked in would have "ooed" and "awed" at the happy family, but that was not what they were.

tbc. end notes: so what do you think awwww eh? i just love kim and bobby being together, i think i may just do them telling everyone the good news and be done with the fic, i'm a little tapped for ideas... meh, we'll see... reviews are always inpirational, when i get 'em i dance around the room with my kitties and they look at me like i'm nuts it's fun i'd like to do it more... so... press the button? pa-pa-pa-please?


	21. 21

TITLE: Changes   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them   
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: Will she tell them all the truth? Are Kim and Bobby in a fight?  
AUTHORS NOTES: needed some conflict usually i just put a character in the hospital but i'm trying not to do that with this series wish me luck, aka no hospital scences... you'll see reveiw to get more 

It had been about a week since Bobby had promised Kim a ring when she was ready to tell everyone about them. They were still working together, acting as they always did in the field. Kim didn't know it but Bobby had the ring with him all the time, and was ready to give it to her as soon as she was ready.

They were on the scene of a rather large fire that day. There were two fire trucks at the scene, four other buses but theirs had already left, and a number of police cars. There had been a few people pulled out at the beginning, but as the fire spread the people being pulled out alive were decreasing.

Kim had noticed that Jimmy still had not come out yet, and she was starting to worry. Even tough she was no longer with him, she always worried that he wouldn't come out, and her son would not have his father.

The fire had been pretty much put out. The other team informed them that they would stay when their missing guy got out so they could all head to the hospital. Doc, Carlos, Kim and Bobby were the only medics still on the scene all waiting for Jimmy to come out.

Kim was up closer with the rest of the fire crew, Billy, Walsh, and DK, Alex was off. She looked helplessly at the now smoldering building, wondering how Jimmy could possibly alive in there, and if he was how he'd get out safely.

"Kim," said Billy. "He always gets out."

"I know," she replied simply.

"Don't worry, you're the reason he always gets out."

"Oh."

Her gaze fell, upon hearing that. What if he didn't care anymore because she was no longer with him? Was Joey enough of a reason to make it out of the building? A million other questions raced through her mind. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Bobby, but a part of her still cared and worried about Jimmy.

Doc, Carlos, and Bobby were standing by Doc's bus, also watching the fire. They glanced over at Kim every few minutes, wondering why she was looking for Jimmy to come out. They all knew she cared because he was her son's father, but could it still be more?

Bobby didn't want to think like that, she had agreed to marry him, that had to count for something. She had told Joey they were going to get married one day. He knew that she was worried about him because he was Joey's father, and he wanted to believe that that was the only reason she looked so scared.

They all watched as a door to the building burst open, a firefighter came out, took a few steps, and promptly collapsed. Kim and a couple of the firefighters ran right over to him, and pulled him further away from the building. They all knew it was Jimmy he was the only person still inside.

Kim glanced over at Bobby, the expression was painful to see. He knew that it was good sign that she had looked at him, but still she had run to him pretty quickly. She then began CPR on him, as the other looked on.

"She looks a little too comfortable doing that," Carlos mumbled.

"Shut up, will 'ya?" Doc snapped.

"I know Kim, it's just cause of her kid," Bobby replied.

"I don't know. She looked pretty worried about him," Carlos reasoned.

"Wouldn't you be worried if your kid was gonna lose a parent?"

Carlos shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know man."

They started toward where Kim was working on Jimmy, hoping they could help somehow. Everyone just looked over her as she worked on him. Finally he coughed a little, and opened his eyes.

"Kimmy," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "You really should be more careful."

Billy patted Kim on the back. "It must feel nice to save the man you love."

"I wouldn't know," she stated.

"What?" asked the group of firefighters.

Carlos and Doc had swooped in with a board, and put Jimmy on it, then onto a stretcher, just after he started to talk. They were already half way to the bus.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know, you just saved Jimmy's life," DK reasoned.

"Jimmy's my son's father, and it felt great to save him. But he's not the man I love."

"Then who is?" asked Billy.

She glanced over at Bobby, his eyes were telling her to just get it over with. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them all. But what else could she do? She had already admitted that wasn't in love with Jimmy.

She took a deep breath. "Bobby is," she whispered.

For a long moment none of them did anything. Then they all started high-fiveing Bobby who took it in stride, but didn't really care for what they were doing. Kim smiled at him, a little nervous. She was glad to get the monkey off her back, and have everyone know the truth. She just wasn't sure she was ready for the taunts they'd start hearing around the firehouse. Bobby was in shock, he could hardly believe that Kim had actually just told everyone the truth.

"We should probably get over to the hospital to check on Jimmy," Billy reasoned.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

The firefighters piled into their truck, while Kim and Bobby got into the bus. Kim looked over at Bobby as he drove. He didn't seem to want to talk to her.

"What? I told them!" she reasoned.

"I know," he replied.

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Don't lie to me, you're mad at me."

"I'm not!"

She stared out the window. "I'll always care about him because he's Joey's father."

"Whatever, just drop it Kim!"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Bobby, I want to marry you! Isn't that enough for you?"

"You looked like you always do when he's stuck somewhere."

"He's my son's father!"

"I've accepted that, but there's something more!"

"There's not! How dare you even accuse me of that!"

He slammed on the brakes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"I love you, Bobby, only you."

"Then why are we racing off to see him in the hospital."

"Cause he's our co-worker?"

He shrugged. "I don't really like him much, and he's got lots of support."

"Then we'll stay out."

"Good."

"Good."

They had never really gotten into an argument like that before, and it worried her a lot. He had to know that she had moved passed Jimmy the day she had told him she loved him. She understood where he would get annoyed when she was worried about him coming out of a place alive. It was not because she loved him that she wanted to see him live, it was all for her son's sake.

The day went by more uneventfully after that. They cleared for lunch, and went into a deli. There were a few places to sit down, so they decided to sit, relax and enjoy their meal.

"Bobby we need to talk about earlier," she said.

"I over reacted," he stated.

She shrugged. "I don't want you to doubt for a minute that you're the one I want to be with."

"It's always going to be there Kim. I'm always going to fear deep down inside that you're going to go running back to him because he gave you Joey."

"I will always have Joey weather or not I'm with him. I'm with you now, and I'm committed to you, and only you, Bobby." He nodded. "I believe that with all my heart Kim, but my brain is telling me to be careful. I know all your past with Jimmy, and I know you have promised yourself so many times that you would never be with him again, and then you are."

"This is different, Bobby. Not only did I promise myself, I promised you, that I'd never be with him again. I want to be with you, Bobby."

"What if?"

"No what ifs, none. I love you, and I want to be with you the rest of my life."

"You thought that about Jimmy and look where you ended up."

"I never felt this way with Jimmy. I was pregnant and scared, and seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

He was staring at his hand. "But it should have been forever."

"That was not what either of us really wanted. We were scared because we found out that I was pregnant. We decided the right thing was to up and get married. It wasn't, we should have just stayed far apart, and not confuse our son."

He shrugged. "I believe you, Kim, but there's still a part of me."

"I've told everyone now, Bobby, I'm not going to go anywhere. I don't want to lose the man I love, my best friend, and my partner in one fell swoop, I don't. So trust that that fear will keep anything else in check."

He took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Without any words being said they both knew that they had reached an agreement.

"I love you, Kim," Bobby whispered.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered back.

"How about you ask your mother if she can keep Joey tonight so we can go on a date?"

"I'd like that."

She had to call her mother anyway to tell her that Jimmy had been hurt, and would not be able to pick him up that day. Catherine was more then willing to babysit so that her daughter could go on a date with Bobby. She had not seen as much of Joey since they had worked out their new custody agreement, and she had missed it.

tbc

end notes: trouble in paradise? oh no! what next... when will kim get the ring? review to get the next part out quicker! fyi i have up to part 24 written, and i'm beyond stuck after that, so i think it'll be time say goodmorrow to this fic and just end it before it gets too stale and forced... i wanna write at part 25 to make it a nice whole looking number, but there's just nowhere else to go


	22. 22

TITLE: Changes   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: When will he give her the ring?  
AUTHORS NOTES: more with fluffiness... i should be crowned the queen of fluff or soemthing... see no hosptial scenes yet? aren't i amazing? 

Bobby found the listing for the restaurant he had first brought her to. Now that it was out in the open, he wasn't sure exactly how he wanted to give her the ring. He thought it would be romantic to go to the place where it had all started, but he wasn't sure.

After they got off work he drove her to her place so she could get changed, and while she was at her place changing he quickly went to his to get himself changed.

When he came back she was wearing a different dress then the last time they had gone out. It was a long red dress, which only showed a little bit of cleavage. It looked wonderful on her, and his heart warmed just seeing her.

He had been surprised to learn that she had not asked any questions about Jimmy since he had gone to the hospital. He didn't want her to not care about what happened to him, he just felt insecure sometimes. He knew that she had agreed to marry him, and not be with Jimmy anymore, but he knew that Jimmy could always get Kim to do thing she didn't really want to do sometimes.

He didn't want a broken heart, while Jimmy used the woman he loved as a pawn in a cruel game. He didn't want to believe that Kim could fall under that spell again, but he knew that it had happened many times before, and he feared it would continue to happen. She had tried so many times before to not get caught up in it and had failed. How was it really different just because she was with him.

Bobby had not told Kim that they were going back to the same place they had the first time they had been on date. He wanted it to be a surprise. He had just told her to dress nice, and not to worry about a thing. He had it all covered.

When they got there Kim's eyes light up remembering the place. They went in, and were seated immediately. They both picked up their menus, and before long that portion of the evening was over. They had had a wonderful time together.

Bobby had planned on giving Kim the ring that night, but something didn't feel right. He wanted to present her with it at the exact right moment.

He drove her home, and followed her upstairs. He sat down on the couch, and she curled up next to him. She began kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her, but pulled away.

"It's nice to have the place to ourselves," he whispered.

"Yeah, it is," she replied kissing him again.

"Kim, just wait a minute let's just talk and be close."

She shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Does it seem silly to you to have two apartments?"

"I guess so, but I don't want to move."

"I wasn't suggesting you move. Joey's comfortable here, and it's not too far of a bus ride to school for him every morning."

"You're here most nights anyway," she reasoned.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"So do I."

He leaned over to kiss her. That was not what he had planned of that night, but he was happy none the less. He excused himself, and went into the bathroom. He just stood in there, staring at the ring that he had been carrying with him for so long.

He had planned to give it to her the moment she told everyone, but it didn't seem right. He had wanted to just slip on her finger to stop their earlier fight. He wanted to be all suave and give it to her at the same restaurant it had all started. But none of those places seemed right.

It was a beautiful ring, white gold, with a heart shaped diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. It had cost him a fortune, but he knew she was worth it. So why couldn't he put it on her finger? Why was he still carrying it around everywhere even as everything was out in the open? He realized he had been in there for longer then he should have, and left the small room. She had curled up under the covers, in her room. He decided to join her. He pulled her into his arms. She smiled at him, lovingly, as he held her close.

"Bobby, is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Why would you say that?" he wondered.

"It's just you said that when I told everyone you'd make it official, and give me a ring."

"How do you know I've even picked it out?"

"Cause you're you, and you seem to plan almost everything to do with us in advance."

He shrugged. "I haven't really found the exact right one yet." He lied.

"Oh."

"I'll find it."

"Do you still want to marry me?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course I do! That has defiantly not changed."

She was staring at her hands. "I'd understand if you changed your mind."

"I wouldn't change my mind. I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

She smiled. "Sometimes the chase is better the catch."

He kissed her. "That catch is defiantly better."

"I don't want flowers, and white horses, Bobby. I've already answered the question."

"I know Kim, but once I find it, I want to give you the ring at the right time."

She shrugged. "I don't care, Bobby."

"So what you want to tell your son, and any future children we may have that we were sitting naked on the bed when I proposed?"

"I'd leave out the naked part. But, yeah I'd tell them, that we were just talking one day, and out of the blue you asked me."

"But if I give you the ring somewhere else, then you have a choice of stories."

"I don't really want a choice. I just want everyone to know. I want the whole world to know that I'm committed to you. I want everyone to know that I want to be Mrs. Roberto Caffey."

He kissed her. "Soon, Kim, I promise, soon."

He hated to even think it but he was wondering if he maybe wanted to give her the ring where Jimmy could see it. He wasn't much for revenge, but after what he had done to Kim, he wouldn't mind putting a little salt in his wound. He just held Kim, and soon her breathing had slowed, she was asleep. He carefully moved so that she was next to him, wrapped his arm around her. He fell asleep moments later.

tbc

end notes: Yeah, that's not what i expected either, this is what the muse whispered in my ear, tying up of some loose ends, but i think that we are gonna be done with part 24.


	23. 23

TITLE: Changes   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)   
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them   
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: So everyone no knows the whole truth, but it's not all smooth sailing.  
AUTHORS NOTES: i told you there'd be a bit more plot... oh the conflict! reviews would be really great... i do think i'm running out of ideas here so... i think this little fic will be coming to an end with chapter 24 

It had been a pretty tiring day, but it finally seemed to slow. Kim had curled up on a couch at the fire house, and had fallen asleep. Bobby watched her for a moment as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He wondered how it was that someone who woke up when her son so much as sneezed in the night, but could sleep at the firehouse.

Jimmy had not hurt himself too much in the fire the day before. He hadn't even take any time off. He was poking around in the kitchen while DK made supper, as it was his turn to cook.

The place was a flurry of activity, guys going in and out the room. Turning up and down the TV, and changing stations. She didn't so much as flinch. It had gone quiet, while the squad sat down to eat. Bobby carefully went into the other room, not wanting to be the one to wake her.

He just wanted to watch her sleep a moment. He watched, smiling, from the other room he heard a roar of laughter, which he thought was directed at him. Until he heard Jimmy crack another bad joke.

He picked up Kim's hand, and held it a moment, which didn't wake her up. Then he got on idea. He reached into his pocket, and took out the ring. He carefully slipped it on her finger, gently put her arm back where it had been, and quietly left the room.

Bobby went into the other room to join the rest of the crew for supper. He didn't really take too much, DK was a pretty lousy cook, and he wondered why they still made him do it. Maybe thought one day he'd actually come up with something decent.  
Suddenly they heard an shriek from the other room. It was not like a shocked kind of shriek, it was almost happy. They all knew it was Kim, but no one knew what had provoked the response.

"Are you have weird sex dreams in there?" Jimmy called with a laugh.

"About a threesome with Jimmy and Bobby?" Billy added, making himself cry he was laughing so hard.

She didn't respond. She had gone strangely quiet.

"Do we want to know what you're doing in there Kim?" Jimmy called.

She wondered into the room, and she looked a little dazed. She had noticed the ring that was now on her finger as soon as she woke up. Bobby was never one to do anything by the book, she thought to herself. She walked over to where he was sitting. Everyone dropped their forks when she kissed him. It wasn't a friendly kind of kiss either, it a very long messy kind of kiss. The kind of kiss you feel almost obligated to turn your eyes away from, because you feel you're intruding on some personal space.

They had all heard her say that she was in love with Bobby, but no one had really believed it. They never saw them touch each other, or look at each other differently. Nothing seemed different between them until that moment.

They had thought she was saying that to get them off her back about Jimmy. But obviously something had happened, and now they could see plain as day Bobby and Kim were more then friends. She pulled away, and he was grinning at her.

"I missed something," Alex said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the room.

Kim broke the kiss with Bobby. Alex was still under the impression that they were keeping the whole thing a secret. Jimmy was so shocked that they weren't just pretending to piss him off, that he couldn't even speak. Kim just smiled at Bobby for a long moment, and neither of them were telling anyone what was going on. Then Alex noticed it, and what finger it was on. Her mouth dropped.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"They told us yesterday," DK explained.

"Yeah, they told me a while ago."

"Also, a while ago," Bobby told Alex.

"The day you were humming to yourself?"

He blushed. "That's the one." He couldn't help but smile.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jimmy asked breaking his stunned silence.

"Bobby and I are engaged," Kim explained, not really looking at him.

Jimmy realized at that moment that she really had moved past him. Until then he thought there was a slim chance that they could get back together, for Joey's sake, but that hope died. She had really moved on this time, and he knew there would be no more late night visits.

For the first time in a long time Jimmy had nothing to say. He had lost her, and there was no way he'd get her back. He had known for a long time that Bobby only had eyes for Kim, and he had tried to make sure she didn't see it. But now that she did, he knew there was nothing left.

Alex was admiring Kim's ring. "This is really nice," said Alex. "It's so unique, where did you find it?"

"I got it made," Bobby admitted.

"Really?" both women cooed.

"Whipped already, huh?" Jimmy grumbled, before going upstairs.

"Excuse me a second," said Kim, going to find Jimmy.

Bobby tired not to let her running off after him again get to him, but it did. Why did she insist upon looking to him for approval on anything she did. Bobby wanted to follow, but decided that it was better not to. Upstairs Jimmy had taken to kicking a locker, angrily.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Are you expecting me to congratulate you?" he responded.

"No, but I wasn't expecting you to walk away, disgusted."

"If you're happy with Bobby that's great. I get the hint, I'm not needed anymore."

"Just because we're not married doesn't mean you're not in my life at all. There's Joey."

"What the hell does Joey need me for?"

"You're his father!"

"He'll realize that Bobby does a better job soon anyway."

She looked at the floor. "So he'll see Bobby more, that's life Jimmy. If you didn't want to miss pieces of Joey's life you shouldn't have-"

"I screwed up, Kimmy, but I can change."

"I've stopped waiting for that."

"Your partner?"

"What does it matter who he is, Jimmy. I was sick of waiting for you to get it, and he was ready."

"You just don't get it, do you?" He slammed a locker closed.

"Get what?"

"Kimmy, I love you."

She began to cry. "It's not going to work this time Jimmy."

"But, Kim I still-"

"No! Just stop it! It's over Jimmy!"

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't mean a damn thing to you, Jimmy, I never did! You saw me and you saw a piece of ass!"

"That's not true."

"Drop it!"

"You were more to me than that Kimmy, you were. At first I wanted to show the guys I could score with the new chick, but you were so much more to me then that. You were my first love."

"And that makes everything you've done to me all right? I don't think so! You proved just how much I meant to you when you slept with my sister. My sister Jimmy! That's a funny way of showing a girl how you feel about her!"

"I was just scared that it was too serious."

"We were serious once, and the fact that that was what scared you is more then enough reason for me not to give you a second chance."

"Kimmy?"

"No, Jimmy, Bobby's ready for this, and so am I. This is what I want, can you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"What about Joey?"

"What about him?"

"Now that he has Bobby, where do I fit in?"

"Jimmy you're his father, and nothing is going to change that, unless you decide you want to sign the papers to change that."

He stared at the floor. "I don't want to give him up."

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to. I like the arrangement the way it is right now. Joey seems a lot happier with it, and you're really starting to take responsibility for him, and I couldn't be more thrilled."

"Then if I can change-?"

"No, Jimmy, not again. We tried and it didn't work. I will always love you, because you gave me Joey, but I can't be with you anymore. I want to be with Bobby, and I have fully committed to him. Please don't try to get between us."

Jimmy nodded. "I lost."

"It was never a competition."

He was staring at the floor, and he felt like he may cry. "What have you told Joey?"

"Joey knows that Bobby and I are going to get married, he doesn't seem to hate the idea."

"All right. He's known the whole time?"

"I've been trying to explain everything as best as I can."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that we both still loved him, but I didn't love you anymore, and that I loved Bobby. I told him Bobby and I were getting married because he knows that only married people are supposed to sleep in the same bed."

"Did he hear?"

"God, no! He's a smart kid. He saw Bobby waking up there, and the couch not being disturbed. So I told him that it was all right for Bobby and me to sleep in the same bed because we wanted to get married one day. He accepted the reasoning."

"I just feel like I'm losing him."

She shook her head. "You can talk to him about it to if you'd like. I'm sure he has some questions he doesn't want to ask me."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"I'm not encouraging him to go to Bobby, I'm encouraging him to go to you. Don't let him down."

"Can I have him tonight?"

"Why?"

"Kimmy, I'd just like it if he could stay over tonight, please."

"Fine."

"I'll even get him to school on time, I promise."

"All right, give him an extra hug from me before bed."

He nodded, and then Kim went back downstairs to find Bobby. She was surprised not see him talking with everyone else. She went outside to see if he was there, it took her a while to find him. She smiled at him, and went to kiss him, but pulled he pulled away from her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it here," he muttered.

"Bobby?"

"I want to talk about this when we get back to your place."

"It's going to be our place soon," she reminded him.

"It's not yet. We'll talk later, I promise."

She nodded, and left feeling more then a little dejected. Jimmy hadn't even left yet which meant she still had half the day to go. Only moments ago she had been floating, and suddenly she was shot back down to earth. She wondered if Bobby's bad mood had something to do with her talking to Jimmy.

end

end notes: eeps! she has the ring but bobby's mad at her... how will the resolve this review and stay tuned to find out in the conculusion the ideas have just dired up, and i think it's feeling forced so i'd rather let this end, before it just gets really really blah


	24. 24

TITLE: Changes   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (the dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: kim, jimmy, bobby, carlos, lieu et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them   
RATING: R for sexual situations (not really anything really "r" about this one)  
SUMMARY: She might have the ring but what good is when you're in a fight?  
AUTHORS NOTES: conflict resoulution time, i'm not so good with this, i do prefer fluff...all right this is the end ties up loose ends it's getting a tad blah, so we'll leave it on a "happily ever after" note 

The shift was over, and Bobby had hardly talked to her since he had put the ring on her finger. Even though it had been a very slow second half of the day and they didn't have much to do. When they were in the bus they didn't say more then was necessary. She was pretty sure it had to do with Jimmy. She had taken a little longer to get ready to leave. She went out to meet him at his car. He was already sitting inside waiting for her. She slid in, and he turned the key, and pulled out.

"Joey's staying at Jimmy's tonight," she explained.

"All right," Bobby said.

"So are we going to talk or are we going to be five year olds giving each other the silent treatment?"

He shrugged. "Look Kim, I don't know what I want to say."

It didn't take long from them to get to the apartment. He followed her up, and into her apartment. He went to sit in the living room, while she made a pot of coffee. She didn't wait for it to finish before she went back into the living room. She sat down next to him, but didn't want to cuddle up to him.

"Bobby, please, talk to me," she begged.

"What's there to talk about?" he spat. "You still have feelings for Jimmy."

"Because I followed him upstairs to talk to him?"

"If you do, just tell me."

"Bobby, we've been through this before."

He shook his head. "And you still go back to him!"

"He's still my past, I can't help that!"

"Why do you just keep going back?"

"I'm not! I haven't been with him!"

"Physically, but sometimes Kim, when you look at him, you-"

She stood up, and began to pace. "No! I want to be with you!"

"You have a restraining order against him!"

"I know that!"

"But you've been alone here with him!"

"Joey was sick!"

"You're supposed to try and stay away from him at work, and today you followed him upstairs!"

"I needed to talk to him!"

"About?"

"How this was going to effect Joey!"

"You're full of it!"

She stopped pacing. "We talked about other things too. I shouldn't have kept it from him. He was actually shocked we were together."

"Bullshit!"

"What?"

"He thought he knew for weeks! So he had his suspicion confirmed, it's not like our being together came from nowhere! You just keep letting yourself be sucked in by him, and I'm tired of having to see it."

"I'm sorry that I'm stupid then!"

He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not stupid." He began to caress her cheek.

She pulled away from him. "No, we're not doing this again, we're working through this entire thing."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't get it do you? Jimmy's my past, Bobby, he is. But I still care about him, and I can't just stop. I can't watch him be hurt, I can stop loving him, and I can stop being with him. But I can't stop caring about him when he's right in front of me. I can't just pretend he's not getting hurt, especially when I'm the one hurting him."

"I believe it when you say you don't love him."

"I'd stop caring if I could." She began to cry.

"No, I don't want you to that. The way you care about everyone is something I love about you." He took her in his arms, and he kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him. "I know that I shouldn't still care about Jimmy, but I can't just stop. We've been through so much, I can't just make that all go away."

"I know."

"I can try."

"No, that's who you are. I don't want to change you."

She kissed him lightly. "Do you really understand?"

"I know that it's just a part of you. You see someone hurting and you want to comfort them, no matter who they are. I see it every day when I work with you. What draws you to Jimmy is was drives you in your job."

"Probably."

"I've seen you, especially with other mothers. You are so good at making the person feel like it's going to be all right. Somewhere amid all the chaos that's going on around them, you're there. Just telling them it's going to be fine, and staying calm, and that helps them."

"I can't just stand there if I'm doing nothing, while their world is falling apart around them."

"I know that. You don't like to see people hurting. You know it's a part of life, but you always seem to want to help everyone else deal with their pain."

She nodded. "That's all it is."

He kissed her forehead again. "That's what you want from someone isn't it?"

"What?"

"You want someone to be there for you when everything's falling apart around you. You have a need to receive what you usually give."

She nodded. "You do that, most of the time, Bobby."

"Does Jimmy?"

"Sometimes."

"I'll try to keep doing it."

She was crying again. "I know it's selfish to ask for it back, but I need it. Usually you're really good at it, but sometimes it's not enough. That's why I care about Jimmy, when it counts he is there. I'm sorry, I'd stop if I could."

"No, I trust you. I know that you love me, and would never cheat on me, because you know how much that hurts." He kissed her lightly. "But I don't trust Jimmy."

"Trust that I have him at a safe distance, and have something over his head to make sure he continues to behave."

"All right."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "So is this resolved, no more acting strange because I still talk to Jimmy?"

"Yes, it's resolved, I'll try not to react. It's just hard."

"I know it is. And I'll try to have you stay close when I'm with him from now on, as extra security."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

She hugged him, and they went to sit on the couch. She caressed his cheek lightly, and kissed him. It was a long, but gentle kiss. She left her hand on his cheek, and his hand was stroking her hair lovingly. She pulled away, and laid her head on his chest after a long moment.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, holding out her left hand.

"I thought it would suit you," he replied, his fingers still playing with her long hair.

"So you had it made?"

"Yeah, the day after you said you loved me."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know I was jumping the gun, but I knew I had to have it on order because I wanted that exact ring, I didn't want to settle for second best sometime down the road."

"Why this?"

"I don't know, it just seemed right. I knew I wanted the heart shaped diamond. The jeweler explained that sometimes it looks nice having smaller diamonds set in the band. I thought about it, and realized that the small ones around would probably make the heart shaped one stand out more."

"You were right. What made you put it on me while I was sleeping?"

"I saw you laying there, looking all peaceful, and I just couldn't seem find the right time to give you the ring. I wanted to do something really unique, since I had already asked you, and I knew the answer. I thought you'd wake up in the middle and ask me what I was doing, and then I'd say something romantic, and it would be a nice story to tell. But you didn't, I couldn't take the ring off once it was on, so I just left it."

"I was really surprised when I woke up with it there."

"I know. I never thought you'd kiss me like that in front of everyone."

She smiled. "I'm not going to make a habit of it though."

"That's fine. As long as I get to kiss you anyway I like when we're alone."

"Of course."

He leaned down and kissed her teasingly lightly. His lips not even touching hers, his tongue just tracing her lips. Her breath caught, and for a long moment she could not think of anything else but his touch. He moved away, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bobby," she purred with delight.

He kissed her again, this time a proper kiss, but still a very light one. She sighed with delight, she really liked his kisses, they were some of the best she had ever received. They just kissed for a very long time, and that night she was not complaining. She just wanted to have him close.

"This is nice," she whispered, pulling away.

"It is," he agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She wrapped her arm around him, and laid her head above his heart. She just listened as it beat. It was nice to just relax with him, and listen to his heart. It was such a change of pace from a usual day. Before she even realized it she had dozed off.

The next thing she remembered was being carried to her room. She woke up, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She then put her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly.

He put her down on the bed, carefully, without breaking the embrace. She pulled away to let him get on the bed with her. Instead of lying down next to him, he removed his shirt, pants, and socks. He then started to undress her, starting with her socks. She had to help him a little bit.

"What pyjammas do you want to wear?" he asked.

She pointed at his discarded t-shirt on the floor. "That."

He smiled at her, and handed her the t-shirt. He had started keeping a few changed of clothes there. She put the shirt on, and then unhooked her bra. Then slipped off the sleeves, while still wearing her shirt. She then pulled the bra out, and threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

"Is it bad that I found that extremely sexy?" he asked.

"No," she replied, smiling. "But you'll get used to me doing it soon enough."

"Since when do you wear bras?"

"What?"

"Usually you just wear those tank tops that you don't need a bra for."

She shrugged. "I need to laundry?"

He kissed her. "I guess I still have to learn your secrets."

"I guess so."

He laid down next to her. "Is there any reason you're not pawing at me tonight?"

"Just that time of the month."

"All right, good."

She kissed him. Then the both curled up together and fell asleep. Both glad that their argument had finally been settled. Both even happier that she finally had the ring on her finger where it belonged.

the end

end notes: loose ends now tied, kim and bobby are not fighting, she's got the ring, she's over jimmy, and she's not pregnant.. what more do you want? i know 24 parts ug, but it's all i've got, unless you want another strong "r" chappie... tell me if you're intrested, else this is the end, so thank you a thousand times to all those who have had kind words to say, or have even just read it the whole way thru, i loved writing it, but it's just going to stale and too blah to keep going, big thanks to nina for the support, and all those who stuck by during my writers block, i really appriciate it hugz and kissez all trista aka dustytiger


End file.
